An Unexpected Apology
by Ravenlou
Summary: Dramione. Draco and Hermione have returned to Hogwarts to complete their final year. Draco can no longer hold his tongue. ... My first FanFiction. This is just a little snippet of something that I always wished had happened. More Chapters will be posted if requested.
1. Chapter 1 - An Unexpected Apology

Draco rounded the corner, his feet leading his way back to his dormitory. Then he noticed her walking toward him. Her bushy hair almost bobbing as she walked. She had a book in her left hand, reading as she walked and hiding her face from view.

They were almost next to each other now. He wondered if she even realized he was there, or if she was pretending to read so she had an excuse to ignore him.

They were level now. He couldn't stop himself, and reached out and grabbed her right hand with his own, but only by the fingertips, as she stepped past him seemingly unaware of his presence.

She stopped dead. Her left arm fell by her side, the book still being held open by her fingers.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" she asked him in a nervous voice.

She hadn't spoken to him once since returning to Hogwarts to complete their final year.

He took a step backwards so they were level again and turned her gently towards him so they were facing each other. She stood ridged, looking up into his steely grey eyes. He realized he was still holding her fingertips.

"I know it probably won't mean anything to you or that you won't believe me, but, I have to tell you something."

Her face softened slightly at his gentle tone, nothing at all like what she was used to.

"I just wanted to apologies for not saving you from my Auntie Bella. I froze, and you paid the price."

She didn't know what to do, or say, so she just stood there. Not making a sound. She would have never expected this from Malfoy. He stood there looking down at her his eyes filled with remorse, holding her fingertips so gently. She was completely frozen from shock and couldn't think.

He nodded awkwardly and released her hand. Turned on his heel and started to walk back down the corridor. He felt a small hand close around his wrist. He stopped. She rested her head into the middle of his back.

"Thank you Draco" she whispered, her voice barely audible. He turned around and hugged her. She wrapped her hands around his waist and rested her head on his chest.


	2. Chapter 2 - Not so hidden attraction

They pulled apart from each other after minutes of standing together in silence. Draco looked down into Hermione's face.

"So now what?" he asked her.

"I have no idea."

"Um, do you want to go have some dinner in the great hall?" he asked her shyly.

"Yeah okay" she said smiling and blushing slightly.

They walked into the Great Hall side by side. Heads of intrigued student started turning in their direction as they walked between the tables. Hermione lead Draco to two vacant seats at the Gryffindor table. Gryffindor's up and down the table were not even trying to hide that they were starring at them, mouths hanging open slightly. Something that Draco and Hermione didn't notice because they were deep in conversation.

"You're kidding me?"

"No, he tried to lock me in my room so I couldn't come back. He thought that it would be indecent considering what ... well you know."

"Gosh, I realise that it would be much more difficult for you this year, but it is your education. He really can't think that staying away is what is best for you."

"Of course that is what he thinks. He always thinks he knows what is best. He also doesn't think that I'm able to make my own decision."

"That is ridiculous. You have the highest grades of boys in our year."

"I know. He knows. That didn't stop him from locking me in the room."

"How did you get out?"

"He didn't know that I have a safety tunnel leading to the grounds."

"That's very clever Draco."

"I know," said Draco smirking.

At that moment Ginny Weasley sat opposite them at the table.

"Sooo ... What are you guys doing?" she said grinning widely at Hermione.

"Oh." Hermione blushed. "Well you see, I ran into Draco upstairs, and, well, we got talking."

"Mhmm" Ginny replied. "And have either of you noticed that the entire of the great hall has been starring at you two since you walked in together?"

They all looked around. Ginny wasn't exaggerating. People were standing up further down the hall to get a better look. Others were pointing and whispering to their friends. Hermione blushed again.

"You two didn't think that people would notice? The ferret and the muggle born being all cosy and friendly with each other?" Ginny said with a raised eyebrow.

"To be honest, I don't even care. I do whatever I want," Draco said coolly.

"I didn't think about it. I was just kind of excited to have a conversation with ..." she trailed off feebly, blushing profusely.

Draco looked at her with a slight smirk. "I'm going to go see Blaise. I'll catch you later." He got up from the table and strolled across the hall. The heads of eagerly watching students followed him all the way until he sat down.

Blaise instantly started talking with him excitedly. Hermione sat in her chair suddenly unable to look into Ginny's eyes.

"So are you going to explain?" came Ginny's voice.

"I ran into him upstairs when I was walking back to the common room to drop off my library book. He stopped me and apologise for what happened in his house. With his Aunty I mean."

"Well that was nice. I thought that he had turned over a new leaf. Well, as much as a Malfoy can."

The next morning Draco woke up tired. Blaise had kept him up late the night before talking about what had happened with Hermione. Every time he had tried to get away he had cornered him again. Blaise was now under the impression that Draco was madly in love with Hermione, even though he had told him multiple times it was absurd.

The great hall was alive with chatter as he walked in surrounded by his usual crowd of Slytherin's. Excited faces flittered between Hermione and Draco as he made his way to the Slytherin table. Their faces slowly dropped as they realised that Hermione had her back to Draco, and that he wasn't even looking in her direction. He sat down in his seat, Blaise to his right and Crabbe to his left. Draco shot a quick scowl around the hall, the students quickly went back to their breakfast, but continued to whisper excitedly to each other.

Hermione stood up from the dining table. She flung her bag over her shoulder and waited for Ginny to join her. They walked out of the Great Hall talking casually as they walked. Hermione too had stayed up late. The girls in her dormitory had refused to let her rest until she explained completely about Draco.

They lined up outside the Transfiguration classroom waiting for class to start. The bell rang overhead as Draco walked around the corner, followed by his loyal Slytherin gang, Pansy scowling at her more than usual. Hermione quickly turned around feeling herself blush again. She had held his hand and hugged him. What had happened to her? She hurried inside of the room as soon as her the door was opened and she sat down in her usual seat. To her surprise it was not Ginny that had sat down next to her at the table. She was sitting in the tables behind, a large smile on her face. Draco had sat on her left. What was he doing? Why wasn't he sitting with his cronies?

"Can I help you?" she said as politely as she could.

"Well you see, I talked to this girl yesterday," he turned sideways in his chair, "I have a lot to make up for."

"And why is that?"

"You know exactly why," Draco was starring straight into her eyes. His voice was back to his normal serious, cold tone.

"Good morning class," came Professor McGonagall's voice.

Hermione's eyes snapped down to her table. She could feel Draco still starring at her, smirking at her obvious discomfort.

"You're going to get us in trouble" she whispered to him.

Draco smiled, swung his legs back under the desk and opened his textbook.

"You worry too much" he teased. "Meet me at the lake for our spare. The library is too public".

Hermione's eyes slowly moved to Draco's face. He was pretending to read the passage assigned by Professor McGonagall, watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"Trust me" he added.

"Where at the lake?" she whispered, smiling slightly.

He turned to face her again and smiled broadly. "Under the tree."

Hermione had never seen him smile like this before. His whole face was alive, his eyes lightened with a fire behind them.

"I'll be there."

"Miss Granger. Mr Malfoy. Is my class interrupting your important discuss?" came Professor McGonagall's voice from right beside them.

"No Professor," they said quickly turning back to their work.

When the bell sounded Hermione and Ginny quickly ran back up to their dormitory to drop off their bags for lunch.

"Did Malfoy really just ask you out in front of our entire class?"

"I don't think that that is what he was doing."

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. " Ginny said shaking her head every time she said her name. "When a boy tries to get you away from the castle so that there is less of the "public" he is asking you out. He didn't even care that the whole class was starring at you both."

"No they weren't."

"I heard every single word. Just like everyone else. Why did you think he was being so vague with his answer about what he had to make up for?"

"Oh my gosh. Everyone was listening."

"Yeah they were. To him flirting with you. I don't think I have ever seen him actually smile. He is gorgeous" Ginny laughed. "I will meet you in Library when you are finished meeting him. You can tell me everything."

Ginny hugged her, twirled on her heal and walked down to the common room.

Draco was standing under the tree beside the lake, starring out over the water. For some reason he was very nervous. His stomach was in knots and he was wringing his normally immaculate cloak in his hands. He didn't know why he was so eager to talk to Hermione again on their own. Probably because it was easier than talking in front of a group of people who just wanted to gossip. He couldn't believe that he had flirted with Hermione Granger, and in Transfiguration, with the whole class listening to their every word. He heard someone clear their throat behind him, and he turned around elegantly on his heel.

Hermione was standing in front of him, looking slightly wind swept but cheerful non-the-less.

"Draco" she said looking at his feet. "I have to meet Ginny in the library before the end of lesson. What did you want to say?"

He didn't think. He dared not too. So many things about their parentage would come into his mind. So he ignored his own brain and took two steps forward.

Draco was right in front of Hermione again. She wasn't looking him in the eye. He took one final step toward her so they were almost touching. He lightly put two fingers under her chin and raised her head gently until their eyes met. Leaning down slightly he pressed his lips to hers.


	3. Chapter 3 - The realization

She was kissing Draco Malfoy. What was wrong with her? Even more to the point, why was she enjoying it? He pulled away from her slowly. Hermione stood rooted to the spot, dazed and confused. Out of everything that she was expecting, it wasn't that.

"Sorry," he said quickly. "I, um, don't know where that came from."

She was finding it very hard to find her voice.

"It's... okay," she replied meekly.

"I don't even know where to go from here. I can't even remember what I was going to say to you. I had a whole speech planned." He had lost his normal cool exterior and he now just seemed like any ordinary person. He winced. "I have no idea why I just told you that."

Hermione laughed. "Do you want to sit down?"

He nodded and moved closer toward the tree.

"Can you remember what you were going to say yet?" she added sheepishly.

What was wrong with him? What was he doing? He wasn't acting at all like himself. Actually no, he was, that was the issue. How had she broken down his facade so easily? Without even trying, more to the point. He sat down beside her. He moved slightly away from her, hoping she wouldn't notice. He didn't trust himself anymore. What had she done to him? This was Hermione Granger.

"Yeah I remember." He winced to himself as he realised how cold his voice had become once more. "So, I want to know what I can do to make up for what I did? Like I said yesterday, I wasn't there when I should have been. It was cowardice. I don't know if you realise this, but Malfoy's aren't bred to be cowards. Obviously my father wouldn't ever agree to me talking to you like this. He acts like nothing happened at all."

He stopped talking suddenly, starring out over the lake and doing anything to avoid eye contact with Hermione. Hermione was sitting quietly beside him her hands in her lap, just listening to him talk. She could tell that he hadn't meant to say his last two sentences. He turned to face her.

"What can I do?"

"You don't need to do anything Draco. You were in a horrible position yourself. You were stuck in between life and death. Voldemort would have killed you and your family if you helped me."

"Why do you have to be so logical?"

"Because it is who I am. Just like my blood status it isn't something that I can change. Nor something I would."

Draco starred at her. How was she so casual about this? She had been tortured; by his Aunt no less.

"Don't worry Draco." His body relaxed as she said his name. "I have had a lot of time to think about this. More than I would care to think about. You don't owe me anything. To be honest, your apology was light years above what I ever expected from a Malfoy."

Draco's face dropped. "I'm not my father" he burst out suddenly.

"I know," she exclaimed gently. "You have never been that cruel."

Draco's eyes were burning again. She was difficult for him to understand. It was like the last 7 years had never happened. He looked down suddenly realising that her hand was on top of his.

"Stop reading into it Draco. I can see you calculating. You are forgiven. You owe me nothing what-so-ever." She squeezed his hand gently and let go. "But I will settle for friends," she continued as she stood up, brushing herself off as she went.

"Are you leaving?" He was surprised by the sound of desperation in his voice, so he cleared his throat hoping to cover it.

"I have to meet Ginny remember? We are working on our Star charts."

"Oh okay. I guess I will let you go. I will see you in Potions."

"Draco, stand up," she ordered.

"You know I don't follow orders right?"

"You will this time. Stand up." She gestured with her hands.

"Fine." He leapt to his feet gracefully. "But only because I owe you." He smirked at her rolling her eyes.

She pulled on his tie, lowering his head to just inches from her own.

"You need to stop worrying about it. It's the past."

"Is this you ordering me again?" he smirked.

"Oh, shut up" she whispered and pulled him into her lips.

She had been kissing him for minutes. They were standing out in the open. They were so close to each other. What had happened so suddenly between the two of them? They broke apart.

"Sorry" Hermione said this time. "I have no idea what has come over me."

"I think I know" he smirked. "No one can resist the Prince of Slytherin." He laughed, as Hermione rolled her eyes again.

He was bending down again and kissed her lips softly. She had no idea why they kept doing this, but even more strangely she wasn't objecting.

"You need to go to Ginny" Draco said softly, resting his forehead on hers and smiling gently.

"I completely forgot." He looked all too pleased with himself as she spoke. "What time is it? Oh my gosh, she is going to kill me."

Draco pecked her on the cheek. "Go, I will talk to you later."

Hermione smiled over her shoulder as she began to run up the hill to the castle. She stumbled into the library, scanning the main room until she found Ginny.

"What happened to you?" she said surprised, looking Hermione up and down. "What's wrong?"

Hermione sat down across from Ginny looking dazed.

"Well? Spill. We don't have all day."

"I got to the lake and he was there."

"And?" Ginny prompted eagerly.

"And, well, he walked straight up to me and kissed me."

Ginny's mouth fell in an O. "Really? Gosh, I heard that he moved fast but wow. I take it that you kissed him back?"

"Yeah," she blushed. "It kind of just happened out of nowhere. Then before I knew it we had been kissing for minutes."

"So he was good?"

"He was surprisingly. I was expecting him to be a lot rougher. He was actually really gently and ... This is too embarrassing."

"Hermione, stop feeling bad. I can see it written all over your face. You can't help who you like. Besides, everyone keeps talking about how much he has changed since the war. Then what happened?"

This is why Hermione liked talking to Ginny. She never judged. She just listened and commented where necessary.

"Then he tried to find out how to make up for all that had been done..."

"That is why he kissed you huh?" Ginny joked.

"I think he is actually as confused as I am about that. But I told him that he already apologised and that was more than I ever expected. He is really torn up about it actually. I think I annoyed him a little by being so logical about it." Ginny nodded. "He is really at war over what is expected of him still as a Malfoy. I think that he just wants to be a normal boy. He has a lot of pressure on him. Even now. Did you know that his father had locked him in his bedroom on the first day of term so he couldn't come back?"

"No, that is insane. He has really lost the plot that man."

"Mhmm."

"So now what happens?"

"I have no idea Ginny. I really don't. I pretty much ran when I left because I told him I was late. He told me that he would see me in Potions."

"Oh Hermione. You really like him don't you?"

"I think I could find myself liking him, very easily."

Just at that second Draco had walked through the library doors, his bag slung lazily over his shoulder. He scanned the room for an empty table. He did a quick double-take when he noticed Hermione in the corner, but continued scanning the room. His eyes and face were cold once more. The facade was back she thought to herself.

"You wouldn't know he was just kissing someone with that cold face," Ginny exclaimed.

"I think that is the point," she said taking out her star charts.

Why did the idea of him hiding what they had done hurt so much? It's not like they were dating. She didn't date Viktor but she kissed him. What was so different about this?

He of course noticed her the second he entered the library. He couldn't admit it though. He had already made enough of a sceptical of himself in the last two days. He could only imagine what Pansy had said in her letters to her mother. Of course they would be shared with his own mother immediately. He was expecting a howler any second. _HOW DARE YOU SPEND TIME WITH THAT FILTHY MUDBLOOD? YOU ARE A MALFOY. YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS EXPECTED OF YOU. IF I HEAR THAT YOU HAVE SPENT TIME WITH HER AGAIN I WILL PULL YOU STRAIGHT OUT OF THAT NO GOOD EXCUSE FOR A SCHOOL._

Of course he would not leave though. He would find some way of convincing his father. He would probably have to plea to his mother to allow him to finish his education. Education was after all extremely important, he thought to himself mockingly.

He wanted to sit next to her. Even if they didn't talk. Why was he so intrigued by her? Was it because she was the one that he could never beat? He was going to have to study harder. He had no competition close to him, in any way, out of the male students. Hermione was always the target to reach. He had felt like that since day one. She was always 2 steps in front of him, while running backwards and taunting him. He was wasting time, he had 3 assignments left. He had to push her out of his mind.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Inevitable Decision

The bell rang outside of the library door for lunch. Ginny and Hermione packed their things into their bag and made their way towards the door.

"Hi Draco," Ginny said from behind her. He was walking out of the library and they had reached the door at the same time.

"Weasley," he said, refusing to look at Hermione.

"How is your day going?"

"Why are you talking to me Weasley?" he asked coldly.

"Oooohhh, not friendly. I thought that you would have had several reasons to make you happy, after this morning." She gave him a teasing grin which he did not return. Instead his head snapped in Hermione's direction, she shied away. His eyes were so cold. "Oh no you don't. We all know that you talked to Blaise last night. He has already told the whole school. She did nothing wrong by telling me. I am her best friend."

Draco looked between the girls again; Hermione had apparently become very fascinated with her shoes now. He sauntered off without another word.

"What was his problem?"

"I think that it's me. What have I done? Why am I acting so stupidly? This is Malfoy we are talking about."

"Hermione, can I remind you of something?" Hermione nodded. "You are a teenage girl."

Hermione blushed around the ears. "I know."

They had walked into the entrance hall without realizing it. Draco was standing by the Great Hall doors arguing with Pansy Parkinson. She gave Hermione and Ginny a particularly loathing scowl as she entered the hall alone. Ginny and Hermione were about to walk through the double doors when they heard "Granger." Ginny nodded and kept walking.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked in a harsh tone. It was clear that Draco had not expected that.

"I need to talk to you." He grabbed her hand and led her away from the doors. His hand was warm in her own, his touch gentle.

"Fine, but I am hungry so make it quick." You need to stop being so short with him she thought to herself.

"Um. Don't worry. I shouldn't have bothered you." He let go of her hand and made to walk away.

"Draco just say it."

"You are making me lose my mind. The whole time I was in the library all I could think about was sitting next to you. I didn't even care if we sat there in silence. I just wanted to be near you. What has happened to me?"

"That's a way to make a girl feel loved," Hermione said coldly crossing her arms.

"I. I didn't mean it like that. See. I can't even string 2 thoughts together. All I can think about is you. How you are always beating me at everything. How you seem to not even try and you just fly past me. How I was a witness to something beyond anything you could ever deserve," he absent minded ran his hand over the scar on her forearm. She place her hand over his. "Kissing you."

He was now overly observant of his shoes.

"Do you regret it? Kissing me I mean?"

"No" he said instantly. "It has confused me more than you will ever know."

"I doubt that."

They stood silently.

"Draco..."

"I don't want to play Malfoy around you. You deserve better. After everything."

She found her palm resting on his cheek, seemingly finding its own way there.

"I won't say it again Draco. This is the last time. It was not your fault." His eyes flickered to hers for a few seconds and then darted away. His head hung as if defeated. "Draco, do you like me?"

His head shot up and their eyes met.

"Do I...?"

"Like me, yes?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you fighting it so hard. I thought you owned this school. I thought that you were Draco Malfoy who always did what he wanted and took no orders, the Prince of Slytherin who didn't care what the other students thought."

She was baiting him now but that was exactly what he needed. "I am."

"Then do something about it."

"Are you sure? I can see them all starring out at us. The back lash from the Slytherin girls alone will be horrendous."

"I don't care, it will get out soon anyway that we kissed. Somehow it always does."

Draco grabbed her roughly, forcing his body against her own. His hand was quickly holding onto her neck under her hair. His lips were on hers, warm and passionate. She didn't pull away, she was right there with him. A whistle sounded behind them and some cheers. They pulled apart smiling sheepishly at each other.

"I would expect better behaviour from you two," came Professor McGonagall's voice. "Detention and stop making a spectacle of yourselves."

They walked into the Great Hall, hand and hand to see shocked faces, feverish whispering and scowls from most of the girls in the hall. In that one kiss Hermione had made herself the most unliked girl at the school, but she didn't care.

They dropped hands as Hermione took her seat next to Ginny. Draco quickly leaned over her and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you in Potions." With that he left and sat beside Blaise at the Slytherin table.

"So, what happened to you not thinking of her that way?"

"Shut up Blaise."

Draco looked across the table to see Pansy scowling at him.

"What Pansy?"

"Really, the mudblood? I thought you were a Malfoy."

Draco's face turned angry. "Who do you think you are Pansy? You don't know the first thing about what it means to be a Malfoy, and you never will. Did you think one day I was just going to wake up and realise that you were the girl for me?"

Pansy sat silently with a shocked look on her face.

"I don't care about you. If you call her a mudblood one more time I will make your life a living hell."

Pansy started crying and ran out of the Great Hall.

"That was harsh," Blaise said.

"You expect me to sit there and let Pansy Parkinson tell what it means to be a Malfoy? I don't care who I am kissing, that does not make me any less of a Malfoy."

"You're just a lot more tolerant of the inferior now," Blaise joked.

Draco shot him a scathing look. "You know I can make you cry too."

Blaise laughed. "So what happens now?"

"I have no idea."


	5. Chapter 5 - The Confrontation

There was a buzz in the air as Hermione walked through the castle the next day. The news about her and Draco had done its full circuit of the school. She had also noticed that she was being scowled at by nearly every female student as she passed by. Draco must have been as popular with "the ladies" as rumours had led her to believe.

"Hermione."

She turned to find Draco and Blaise carving a path through the morning traffic in the hallways. Girls were starring at them from every angle, and the boys to the most part were jumping out of the way. Draco grabbed her hand while turning her back towards the direction she was heading, threw his arm over her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. A fresh wave of fowl looks had made their way to her after this.

"Ginny" he said, giving a polite nod which she returned.

"Good morning Blaise."

"Hello. Isn't this just a happy little family," Blaise retorted sarcastically.

Hermione ignored this. "So I hear that you gave Pansy Parkinson a rather harsh talking too yesterday." They had arrived outside of the charms classroom.

"She needed to be put in her place. Besides, she called you a mudblood."

Hermione and Ginny fanned shock. "How dare she. Like she hasn't called me that before."

"She was out of order about a few things actually," Blaise added, leaning against the wall and looking slightly bored.

"Like?" Ginny questioned as they filed into the classroom, finding four connecting seats.

"She thinks she knows what it takes to be a Malfoy, and that I am going against everything they stand for" Draco said coldly.

"Pipe down now class" came Professor Flitwick's voice.

Hermione could see the four of them becoming a very strong team. They were the only four people out of the whole class to perform all three new spells correctly by the end of class. She had felt horrible but had thought how easy school was this year without being pestered to help with homework. She had so much free time.

She found herself the following Tuesday afternoon laying casually in the sun on her stomach with Ginny, beside the lake studying her Ancient Runes notes; when a shadow had fallen over her parchment. She looked up to find Pansy Parkinson standing over her, scowling.

"Can I help you?" Hermione said coldly after a short silence between them.

"Yeah you can. Break up with Draco." Ginny had pushed herself high up onto her elbows.

"Why would I do that?"

"He deserves better than filth like you."

"And by that I take it you mean yourself."

"Naturally. I am superior to you in every way."

"Except intelligence, magical strength, personality and looks" Ginny said, sitting up now. Hermione laughed.

"Break up with him mudblood. Or there will be hell to pay."

"Pansy I have some bad news for you. What Draco does is none of your concern. He is a big boy who can make his own decisions. If he wanted you he would be with you. Do you understand?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child." Her voice was quickly becoming more hoarse. A small crowd of students were starting to drift towards them. Eager for some entertainment.

"Then stop acting like one."

Pansy stood perfectly still, not daring to move or turn around. She pursed her lips. The voice that had spoken was Draco's.

"Go away. You are embarrassing yourself," he said coldly.

She kept her head down and followed his order without hesitation, not looking at him or either of the girls. Hermione couldn't help to notice the commanding note he had in his voice when he gave an order. He dropped down beside her.

"I think you ruined their fun," Hermione said pointing her thumb to the crowd of people going back to their books and decks of cards.

"So? I don't care." Draco rolled effortlessly onto his back and looked up at the sky, his arms folded behind his head for pillows. "I am really surprised that it took Pansy this long to say something."

"Me too. Hannah Abbott told me that she overheard her trying to find a curse to use on both of us. I don't know why she wants to curse me, I am not the one dating her dream boy," Ginny said, opening her eyes wide and looking over at Draco with fake adoration.

"She wouldn't dare. As I think I just proved; I have her in her place."

"The Prince strikes again," Hermione mocked.

"You don't even know the half of it." He rolled onto his side and pulled Hermione sideways toward him, kissing her deeply.

"If this is how it is going to be I am going to go." Ginny was pretending to be sick. Draco waved at her around Hermione's back.

"Ginny stay, we are supposed to be studying."

"Oh no, it's fine, don't let me intrude."

"Ginny sit back down."

"Yes Ma'am." Ginny saluted quickly before laying back down on the ground.

The students were, to Hermione's delight, getting used to the idea of her being with Draco. She still received filthy looks from Slytherin girls but everyone else had seemed to go back to normal. Hermione had assumed this was because of Pansy. Or maybe it was just because Draco had seemed to be such a hot commodity within their house. She had been sitting in the Library after dinner, writing her potions essay when someone walked up behind her.

"Hey mudblood." It was Pansy again.

"Just so you know Pansy, that word doesn't affect me anymore. You use it so often that it has lost its shock factor."

She hadn't stopped writing or looked away from her parchment. Pansy remained silent.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked, irritated.

"The same thing as normal. You to be back in your proper place and away from Draco. I don't know what you have done to him but he isn't himself."

"Actually no he _is_ being himself. He isn't worrying about that stupid cold facade that he had to put on all these years." She had stopped writing now and had turned sideways in her chair so she could see Pansy's face.

"That is ridiculous. What did you do to him?"

Hermione got to her feet. "I didn't do a thing to him."

"I don't believe you. What spell did you put him under or what love potion did you use to make him want you, filth?"

"I haven't done anything to Draco that he hasn't wanted me to." Hermione smirked at the horrified look on Pansy's face.

"You are going to pay for this. He is a Slytherin. A Malfoy. And you are buck toothed piece of mudblood filth."

Before Hermione knew it she had punched Pansy in the face and was now standing over the top of her shouting.

"Pansy, if you opened your eyes for two seconds you would see that Draco is not this ice cold person who is destined to end up with you out of "Slytherin obligation". He actually has a personality and heart of his own. He is not his father."

Someone had grabbed her from behind and was dragging her out of the Library.

"Well, I should say that I didn't see that coming but, I have been on the receiving end of that right hook." It was Draco. "What am I going to do with you?" he said gently pulling her into a hug.

They were standing together in a deserted corridor. He pulled away from her and examined her hand.

"How is your hand?" Hermione stood in silence, not looking at him. "What's wrong?"

"I shouldn't have done that. I can't believe that I lost control that badly. Your dad is going to know for sure now." She rested her head on his chest, arms hanging limply at her side.

"We will deal with that when it happens," he said gently, stroking her hair. Draco started to laugh. "Pansy's face when you punched her was hilarious. You went full muggle on her. In saying that you know she is going to tell everyone right?"

"I know. What is it about you Slytherin's that make me lose my temper?"

Weeks had passed and to Hermione's surprise nothing had been mentioned about her altercation with Pansy in the Library. In fact, she had completely kept her distance. Of course, it was too good to last.

Draco was leaning against a tree in the grounds; Hermione's head was resting in his lap as she read. He was twirling her hair between his fingers. She sat up suddenly and turned to face him.

"Come to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?"

"Um, yeah, okay. I wasn't going to go but any excuse to spend time with you."

"Aw, shucks." She kissed his cheek.

"Hey, hey, hey. What is this cheek business?"

He kissed her, pulling her onto his lap. Her arms were around his neck, fingers running into his hair. Kissing each other more desperately Draco was lowering her onto grass, laying on top of her. There was a screech from an owl overhead as a letter was dropped onto his back.

"Every single time. Something interrupts" Draco said irritated but didn't move. The letter on his back started to shudder. "Well that's not good," he said sitting up and picking the letter up from the ground.

'I knew it' he thought to himself. 'Howler.' He opened the wax seal and the envelope sprang out of his hands. The booming voice of his father started to speak.

"DRACO, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? I RECEIVED A LETTER FROM PANSY PARKINSON TODAY TELLING ME THAT YOU HAVE BEEN DATING THE MUDBLOOD GRANGER FOR MONTHS. IN FULL VIEW OF THE PUBLIC NO LESS. HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHO YOU ARE? YOU DO REMEMBER THAT YOU ARE A PUREBLOOD DON'T YOU? I HAVE NOT SPENT ALL THESE YEARS TRAINING YOU AND GROOMING YOU AS HEIR OF THE MALFOY FORTUNE TO THROW IT AWAY FOR SOME CRUSH ON A MUGGLE BORN. YOU HAVE THE FAMILY HONOUR TO UPHOLD. I EXPECT AN EXPLANATION STRAIGHT AWAY AND IT HAD BETTER BE THE LAST I HEAR OF YOU AND HER. YOUR MOTHER AND I ARE VERY DISAPPOINTED. WE THOUGHT THAT WE HAD RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THIS."

The envelope fell limp to the grass.

"Well that was pleasant."

"I knew I shouldn't have hit her. I'm so sorry."

"Forget it. I can handle my parents."

Hermione was not convinced, she could see the worry in his eyes. "Draco, we need to figure out what we are going to do."

"I knew Pansy had been too quiet."


	6. Chapter 6 - An unwanted visitor

Draco sat in the library re-reading the letter he had written to his parents for the fifth time. He had explained that he had had a change of heart about blood status being the only important thing, how the war had changed many things about him and that he wasn't afraid to admit it anymore, that this was who he was now and he wasn't going to pretend to be anything different to his own parents. He had told them how his remorse over Hermione's torture had been the catalyst to their relationship and he was in no way going to change the nature of their relationship.

He just had to hope that his mother would be able to calm his father down enough. He knew that his mother would be the first to come around. She did after all just want her only son to be happy, she would just have to get used to the idea of that being because of a muggle born.

Draco stood up after sealing the letter. He made his way to the owlery and found his eagle owl. Giving it a quick pat on the head he sent it on its way. There was nothing to be done now. The letter was out there. He just had to hope that the blow back wasn't completely terrible.

Hermione walked into the entrance hall with Ginny on their way to dinner. To her surprise she saw Lucius Malfoy standing near the front door having a heated discussion with Draco. The students walking past to attend dinner where not even trying to hide their interest and where starring as they made their way into the Great Hall. Lucius was standing right in Draco's face now, angrily pointing into his chest. He grabbed Draco's wrist and tried to drag him towards the front door. Draco resisted, trying to pull his hand out of his father's grip.

The commotion was causing a crowd to gather. Hermione and Ginny pushed their way through the crowd to the front. Draco had broken free now. Hermione ran to his side.

"This does not involve you mudblood," Lucius sneered at Hermione, pointing at her angrily.

Draco half pushed Hermione behind him. Protecting her with his own body. "Don't call her that," he said coldly, not breaking eye contact with his father.

"Draco. You make me ill. After everything I ever taught you."

"Everything you taught me was wrong. I don't care what her blood status is."

"That is exactly what is wrong here. What happened to you?"

"Hermione happened to me. She has shown me that it doesn't matter what your parents are, it matters who you are."

"I don't even know who _you_ are anymore Draco." Lucius' voice raised another level. "You are not the son I raised."

"Good." Silence fell between them. "I don't want to be how I used to be anymore. I am sick of having to pretend."

"Are you really willing to give everything up for her?"

"Yes," Draco said without hesitation. Hermione grabbed his hand.

"Mr. Malfoy." Professor McGonagall was forcing her way through the students, a stern look on her face. "Get to dinner, all of you" she barked at the crowd of students. They filed into the Hall quickly not wanting to know what would happen if they had to be told again. "Mr. Malfoy, as you are fully aware, this is a school. As such, you do not have permission to be on the ground for personal reasons. That is what we have the mail system for. Now please leave quietly."

Lucius didn't move. "I am not leaving without my son," he snarled.

"Draco, please go have dinner, take Miss Granger with you." McGonagall had moved her way in between Lucius and her two students.

"Draco," Lucius barked. "Don't you dare enter that hall. You are coming home with me."

"No he is not," interjected McGonagall. "If Draco wishes to remain here at Hogwarts, he will be remaining here." Draco began to lead Hermione into the Great Hall. "Hogwarts is a school of learning, and he has 5 months left before completing his final year. Now Mr. Malfoy, if you wish to discuss this further we can head up to my office. If not, kindly leave the premises and do not return."

Hagrid was standing at the doors of the Great Hall and ushering the children inside. Lucius looked from Professor McGonagall, to Draco and Hermione, to Hagrid, then back to Hermione.

"This doesn't end here," he said before turning on his heal and disappearing out of the front door.

The Great Hall was silent. Students all around the hall were starring at the door. Hagrid was pushing Hermione and Draco inside, encouraging them to take a seat at the Gryffindor table. Professor McGonagall entered the hall, ignoring the hundreds of eyes following her.

"I want to see you two in my office after dinner. The password is tabby cat."

They walked up to the Gargoyle guardians of McGonagall's office in silence and uttered the password. At the top of the stairs Draco knocked.

"Enter."

Professor McGonagall was sitting behind the desk, a pile of papers in her hands. She peered over her glasses at the two students in front of her.

"Sit down." She gestured to the two hard wooden chairs opposite her. "Now, Mr. Malfoy. Your father is no longer on school premises and he has been advised not to return. However that will not stop him from contacting you via owl."

She rubbed her eyes tiredly behind her glasses before looking up at them again.

"I must say that I find what you two have managed to do quit admirable. The relationship between the Gryffindor and Slytherin students has never been better. However, I must ask you to consider the consequences of what will happen if you remain together. Especially for you Mr. Malfoy. Your father has made it perfect clear of his thoughts on the situation."

"I don't care what my father thinks."

"That is all well and good, but you remain to live on his property Mr. Malfoy." She stared at him sternly. "I do not wish any harm to become of you" she added more gently.

"My father will not harm me. I am his legacy. Besides, my mother will not let him do anything. I am her only son."

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips. "For your sake I hope you are correct. If for any reason you feel that you are in danger while on holidays or after you graduate, I want you to contact me immediately."

"Thank you Headmistress, but I will be fine. I know how to handle my father."

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Now, Miss Granger. I have something to discuss with you. I have been given a report that you physically assaulted Miss Parkinson in the library a few weeks' backs."

Hermione hung her head, starring at her hands in her lap.

"I am giving you detention in the Trophy Room. You will polish every trophy by hand, 2 hours a night until you finish them all. I understand the reason behind what you did and that you were baited, however I expected better behaviour from you. I will also be taking 10 points from Gryffindor. Finally, if for any reason either of you need to talk I am here. I understand that the position you are both is not an easy one. Now off to bed."

They stood silently and walked out of the office. They were walking towards the staircase when Draco stopped Hermione, pushing her lightly against the wall. Pressing himself against her, his hand on her waist. They were starring into each others' eyes.

"My father is not going to get in between us. I won't let him." He bent his head slightly to kiss her lips. Her arms were around his neck. He pulled back just enough to break contact with her lips. "I love you."

His voice sounded rough as he spoke. Had she heard correctly? Of course she had. He had barely spoken above a whisper but she had heard every word. A smile spread over her face.

"I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7 - An awkward encounter

Hermione and Draco were walking hand in hand along the corridor to Defence Against The Dark Arts. She had not been able to stop smiling since the night before. Draco had told her that he loved her.

Standing outside of the DADA classroom they saw Pansy Parkinson walk around the corner. She scowled. It was clear that she had thought her letter to Lucius would make Draco see the error of his ways. As she walked level with them Draco grabbed Hermione by the waist thrusting her body against his own kissing her roughly, aware that Pansy had stopped to stare at them.

"There's no one that I want to be with more than you." He was starring straight into Hermione's eyes.

Pansy cried out and walked hurriedly into the classroom. Draco smirked.

"Draco."

"What? You punched her. Besides, now she has heard it from my mouth. And it was an excuse to kiss you." He pulled her against himself again.

Hermione was sitting across the table from Ginny in the library. They had been given a mountain of homework from Professor McGonagall.

"So, how's everything with Draco?"

"We are great. His mum sent him a letter yesterday though, his father is still furious. I don't think that will ever change to be honest."

"I don't think so either. How is his mother taking it?"

"Surprisingly well. She isn't completely sold by it, but she wants him to be happy. Apparently his father came home and destroyed a whole room. I don't think he appreciated being told to leave by Professor McGonagall."

"I bet it is rare for him not to get his own way. Hey Draco."

Hermione felt him kiss her on the neck before he slid into the chair beside her.

"Oh god what time is it." Ginny checked her watch. She slammed shut her book and shoved her belongings roughly into her bag. "Sorry, I'm late for Quidditch practice." She ran out of the Library.

"Oh no, alone again," Draco said smirking.

"Draco, we are in the Library."

"So."

He reached forward, pulling her into a kiss. He loved it when she couldn't restrain herself. Her hands where in his hands, pulling his head roughly towards hers. She pulled away from him. He kissed her neck again.

"Draco... Library..." was all she managed to say.

"Then we can go somewhere else."

His eyes were burning fiercely. He pulled her to her feet, helped her pack her bag and then led her to an empty classroom. Before Hermione knew it her bag had been thrown carelessly to the side. He picked her up, put her on top of a desk and was standing between her legs kissing her feverishly. His hands moved to her waist and pulled her against him. The door handle turned and Professor Flitwick walked into the room as they jumped away from each other.

"What are you two doing in here?" Professor Flitwick asked, eyeing them both suspiciously.

"We needed somewhere private to talk Professor. After what happened with my father we can't talk in public, unless it gets back to him and makes matters worse," Draco lied flawlessly.

"Of course, very well" squeak Flitwick. "I need this classroom however. I have decorations to sort out."

Hermione picked up her bag and they left silently. Unable to look at each other. They started laughing once they had reached the staircase.

"That was really close."

Hermione blushed brightly around the ears.

"What was close?" Blaise was on the staircase behind them.

"Flitwick almost caught us... in an embarrassing situation" Draco replied. Hermione coughed.

Blaise laughed as he continued walking down the stairs.

She parted ways with them as she took her seat at the Gryffindor table. Hermione was discussing their latest Herbology lesson with Neville when Ginny sat down next to her. She was soaking wet.

"It's raining snakes and lions out there. I couldn't even see the Quaffle." She started piling food onto her plate. "What have I missed?"

"Nothing." Hermione blushed.

"Spill."

"I will tell you in the dorm."

They sat down at a corner table at the Three Broomsticks while Blaise and Ginny were at the bar getting drinks.

"I have to get a new quill and I want to have a look at the books for sale. What do you want to do?"

Draco threw his arm around her shoulder. "I'm happy doing whatever you want to do."

"Isn't that sweet."

Draco turned to see his father standing at the side of their table.

"What are you doing here father?" Draco said coldly.

"I was hoping to see you, having come to your senses. But no. You are still a disgrace to the name of Malfoy and wizard alike." He matched Draco's cold tone perfectly.

Hermione stood up furious. Draco stood up putting his hand on her wrist.

"Father. I think we should go outside; so we don't make another scene."

They left silently. Ginny and Blaise joined Hermione at the table, looking slightly worried.

"Are they safe out there on their own?" Ginny asked.

"Probably not" answered Blaise. "Maybe I should go stand guard."

Before he made it to the door however Draco was stalking back inside. His cheek was red and his face furious. Blaise stopped him and was talking to him quietly.

"Well this is fun" Ginny said awkwardly. "Do you think he hit him?"

Hermione sat silently, worry making her unable to talk. The boys stood together in a huddle for five minutes. When they returned to the table Draco's cheek had turned a light pink and his face was much calmer. He put his arm around her shoulder again and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry" he whispered to her.

"He hit you didn't he?"

"It isn't anything that you haven't done." Despite herself she smiled.

"That was different," she said quietly.

"Come on, let's go."

Draco was walking between the aisles, running his fingers over the spines of books as he went. Hermione was sitting in the corner sitting on a comfortable looking couch reading a book on advanced charms. Her face lit up when she was reading. He wasn't looking forward to explaining what had happened between himself and his father. It was safe to say that he wasn't going to be "forgiven for his misdeeds" any time soon. His cheek still stung softly after his father had back handed him.

He sat next to Hermione on the arm of the couch. She smiled softly as she registered his presence. He hoped that she didn't mind poor men, after all it sounded like he was likely to be unless he broke up with her. Then again, she had been in love with Weasley. Why did they break up? Not that he was complaining.

Draco smiled to himself as Hermione's hand came to rest on his knee. His whole body tingled every time she touched him. He bent down and kissed her head.

"Are you ready to leave?" she asked him, starring up into his face.

"I want to do whatever you want to do."

She smiled. "I think that I should pay for this and then we should go for a walk in the grounds."

They entered the school gates hand-in-hand, talking casually. Ginny and Blaise had left them an hour before hand to meet up with other friends. They made their way towards the lake as it started to drizzle rain.

"Just our luck."

The rain began to fall hard and fast. They ran toward the castle, slipping and sliding on the muddy road.

"I have some bad news."

"What's that?" Hermione shouted over the rain.

"Your shirt is see through." Draco smirked.

Hermione looked down. He wasn't lying, her bra was clearly visible.

"Here."

He stopped, pulling off his cloak then his shirt. He shoved his shirt over Hermione's head.

Draco stood in front of her shirtless. He was very toned. Had he always been this fit? She noticed him looking at her. He stepped closer.

"See something you like?"

"You have no idea. You are going to catch your death, put your cloak back on."

He pulled the cloak back over his arms and shoulders but left his chest visible.

"Touch it. You know you want to."

"Shut up," Hermione said laughing. "Come on."

She grabbed his hand and continued running up to the castle.

"Well you have seen me shirtless?" he said the second they were under cover.

"And you have seen me see through."

"Speaking of which, I need my shirt back." He winked.

Hermione performed the drying spell on herself and Draco. He was pressed against her, lips millimetres from her own.

"You know we are going to get caught like this again."

"I don't care."

"Oh that Prince spirit" she mocked.

"What can I say," he shrugged. Hermione pushed him away slightly, taking off his t-shirt, she passed it back. "I never thought that when you took off my shirt for the first time that it would be like this." Hermione laughed.


	8. Chapter 8 - Distance

Draco lay in bed starring at the roof of his four poster bed. As much as he hated the very thought of it, he needed to smooth things over with his father. Lucius had hit him in the face for refusing to return to his old ways. He dreaded to think what would happen the next time. His father was becoming more unstable. He would need to plead with his mother for help. She was after all becoming more used to the idea of his relationship with Hermione.

"Hey Draco, are you still awake?" Blaise had spoken from the four poster bed beside him.

"Yeah."

"Figured out what you are going to do yet?"

"I am going to try and get back onto my father's good side, but I am not going to give her up." Draco sighed.

"Why are you going to do that?"

"He is starting to lose touch with reality again. This time he hit me, what if it is Hermione next time? He has already caused enough damage." Draco shuddered. The thought of Hermione being harmed because of his father was too much to bear. He heard Blaise sit up. "It is the only way to calm him down."

"But... How are you going to get him to fall for it? He will know you are lying when Hermione refuses to keep your relationship a secret."

"I have no idea. Got any ideas?"

"Not one."

Hermione walked through the Library door. She took a seat at a vacant table and pulled out her homework. She found herself starring at the parchment 5 minutes later, her quill dripping a patch of ink onto the page. Annoyed with herself she syphoned the ink off of the parchment with her wand. Why had Draco been so distant? Everything had been going wonderful between them, and now she was lucky to get a "Hello" out of him. Let alone anything else. His father was starting to pull him back in she thought to herself. Pushing the thought out of her mind she turned her mind to her homework.

"Hey Hermione." To her surprise it had been Blaise that had spoken. He took the seat opposite her and pulled out a textbook from his backpack. "Where's Draco?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," she said not meeting his gaze.

"Hmm." Blaise was giving her a concerned look across the table.

"There is no point in looking at me like that Blaise. I am not the one causing the distance." She looked back down at her parchment quickly, her eyes beginning to burn. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You know he is going to try and reconnect with his father right?" Blaise said, ignoring her.

"He hasn't told me but I assumed as much." Hermione pretended to read a chapter in her textbook so she wouldn't have to look at Blaise. He hadn't even attempted to open his book yet, but continued looking at her.

"You know he is doing it to try and protect you right?" Hermione looked up into his serious face. "That day at Hogsmeade, when his father had come to the Three Broomsticks ..." He cleared his throat. "Draco told his father that he was giving up the old ways and he regretted being a death eater. That the only reason he did it was so that You-Know-Who wouldn't kill his parents. He was proud to be a "blood traitor" and that he would not be giving you up for anything."

Hermione opened her mouth, closed it again and sat silently. She could tell that Blaise was concerned for Draco, he was a good friend.

"Then Mr. Malfoy told him that if he didn't come to his senses he would disown him and never talk to him again. Draco refused and that is why he hit him. Mrs. Malfoy is the only reason why there is still a possibility of communication. Last I knew, he still hadn't figured out how he was going to get back in his good graces but I am guessing that is why he is being distance with you. He doesn't want you caught up in it and hurt."

"He is hurting me. By keeping me from it and distancing himself from me without an explanation." Hermione voice wavered. She didn't know if she wanted to be upset, concerned or angry. Maybe all of the above. "I appreciate you telling me Blaise. I'm going to my dormitory. Probably for the weekend. I will talk to you later."

She packed up her belongings and walked absent minded to her dormitory. The more she thought about her situation with Draco the more upset she became. He was going to risk himself by playing nice with his father, just in case he attempted to hurt her. There was no way that Draco would be welcomed back while she was still a part of his life.

"Where's Hermione?" Draco demanded. "I haven't seen her since Friday at lunch."

"She was in the Gryffindor common room last I saw" Ginny said putting mash potato on her plate.

"Why hasn't she come out in two days?"

"I would imagine that that is a question for her."

"And how am I supposed to ask her if she doesn't leave Gryffindor Tower?" Draco asked coldly. "You are her best friend, I know that she would of talked to you."

He was growing increasingly impatient. He could feel Hermione slipping away from him. He knew that he had been distant but she was avoiding him on purpose. Hiding in the tower where she knew he was forbidden to go.

"Look Draco, I can tell her you want to see her but that is all I can do."

Draco had to restrain himself not to scream. "Fine." He stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Hermione, Draco Malfoy is waiting for you outside the portrait hole" Neville said nervously. "Do you want me to tell him to leave?"

"No. It's fine. Thank you Neville." Hermione couldn't help but notice Neville's relief. She packed her belongings into her bag and placing it on the chair.

The portrait swung open as she climbed through. Draco stood directly in front of it with a stern look on his face. He offered his hand to help her into the hallway. She took hold of his hand but lowered her eyes to the ground. They stood in silence for what felt like an eternity.

"Why are you avoiding me?" When Draco spoke he sounded hurt. "I didn't want this to happen."

Hermione raised her eyes. He didn't only sound hurt, he looked it as well. She hated herself.

"Hermione?"

"I could feel you drifting away. And then Blaise..."

"He told me that he told you. Look, I am going to do whatever I have to do to keep you safe from my father. If he hurt you..."

"Draco that is not only your decision to make. What happens when he finds out that you aren't actually his little pureblood prince again? Or that we are actually still together? What if he does more than smack you around next time? Your father is dangerous. His whole life's legacy has slipped from his fingers. What makes you think that you can even convince him that you are "back to normal?" You aren't that Draco anymore. And I refuse to be a secret. I will not be kept hidden away like a piece of filth. If that is what you expect me to do then you may as well just date Pansy." She was slowly becoming more hysterical as she spoke.

Draco stepped forward and grabbed her on either side of her face. He kissed her deeply. To his great surprise she didn't push him away. He had missed her. The two days had felt like a life time. He pulled away just enough to talk to her.

"I would rather die than not be with you." They stared into each others' eyes. "As for my father, I still haven't worked that out yet. I know of a way to get back into his good graces and to calm him down, but I refuse to break it off with you, so that won't be happening. I am going to write to my mother tomorrow and seek her advice."

"I fear that it has gone too far to be fixed. Your father..."

Draco bent down and kissed her again. "I know. We will figure out something. I promise I won't let him harm you, or myself. I know my father, public image means too much to him. He will want to mend our relationship for public sake if nothing else. He has after all "turned a new leaf" according to what he has told the Daily Prophet. He can't be seen going against that for too long. It will raise too many questions. I can guarantee that there are still quite a few ... artefacts ... that he doesn't want the Ministry knowing he has."

Hermione had wrapped her arms around him. Her head resting on his chest. He had missed this. He wrapped his own arms around her and squeezed her gently, kissing her forehead.

"I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt again" she whispered into his chest.

"And I won't."


	9. Chapter 9 - Interrupted

On Tuesday morning Draco received an owl from his mother. He opened it hastily to read her reply.

 _'Draco. I have been talking to your father as often as his temper will permit._

 _He remains stubborn. However, he has received word from a friend at the Ministry_

 _about his trip to Hogwarts that apparently quite a few of the children wrote_

 _home to their parents about the incident._

 _He is eager to fix his image but still cannot forgive you for being with a muggle_

 _born. I will keep trying darling. All I want is for you to be happy and to be at_

 _home with us. Even if that means getting used to the idea of a muggle born_

 _being in your life. I only want what is best for you._

 _Hoping to hear from you soon, Mum.'_

He definitely had his angle, he thought folding up the letter. At least his mother was on his side. She just wanted him to be happy even if that involved Hermione. His mother was much more realistic than his father who allowed his prejudice to get in the way of family ties. His mother had almost lost him once she wasn't going to let it happen again. He was her only son after all.

Draco strolled through the corridor; students were jumping out of his way as he went. Despite being off the market for months he still had girls starring at him everywhere that he went. Once upon a time he loved the attention, now it was just annoying. To his delight Pansy Parkinson ducked into the female toilets when she noticed his approaching to avoid him. She had done everything in her power lately to not talk or look at him. He had to admit that he loved the quiet.

Hermione was walking to class a few metres ahead of him. He quickened pace to join her. He fell into step with her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning" she said blushing slightly.

No matter how often Draco complimented her she still blushed. It was one of the many things that attracted him about her.

"I got a letter from my mother" he whispered into her ear. "She is definitely willing to over look blood status for my happiness."

"That's great." She smiled. "What did she say about your father?"

"He is remaining firm but apparently tonnes of kids wrote home about the scene he caused here so now he has to fix his image."

"That is what we were hoping for."

"We are one step closer" he said smiling broadly.

Hermione always loved it when he smiled. Somehow it made him even more handsome, which should have been nearly impossible.

Later that afternoon they were sitting in the library with Ginny and Blaise who were chatting animatedly with each other. Ginny and Blaise were very quickly becoming friends. Hermione noticed that Draco was watching her quietly as she finished her Transfiguration essay. She smiled at him. His face lit up as he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"What was that for?" she asked him, putting down her quill.

"No reason."

"Mhmm" she said raising her eyebrow.

"I was just thinking how beautiful your concentration face is."

"Is that so?" She was blushing around the ears again. Draco smiled wider and winked at her.

"Do you want to come for a walk with me?"

"Yeah sure. Ginny we are going for a walk. Meet you in the Great Hall for dinner?"

"Sure thing" she replied before returning to her conversation with Blaise.

Professor McGonagall was definitely right. Gryffindor and Slytherin relations seemed to be at an all time high, at least since her time at Hogwarts. She couldn't help but feel proud of what Draco and herself had done for the school. Even if it was completely unintentional. They left the Library and headed down the stairs.

Draco led her out of the front doors and towards the Quidditch Pitch. She could see the Ravenclaw team practicing in the stadium. To her surprise he ushered her into the Slytherin changing room instead of heading toward the stands.

Once inside he sat down on a bench seat and pulled her onto his lap. Without hesitation he started to kiss her, slowly the kisses becoming more desperate. Her arms were around his neck. Her body was tingling all over and butterflies were doing summersaults in her stomach.

Draco started to take off her cloak; without daring to break contact between their lips. Hermione followed his lead and slipped off his cloak. Suddenly he stood up, wrapped her legs around his hips and walked them over to the nearest wall. Her hands were entwined in his hair, his hands resting just below her buttocks.

A knock at the change room door bought them back to reality. Draco's head came to rest on her shoulder as he sighed heavily. Slowly he slid her down his body until her feet came to rest softly on the floor. She sat back down on the bench seat and pulled on her cloak as the knock came again.

"Come in" Draco said irritably.

To both of their surprise Dean Thomas entered the change room, looking awkward.

"Professor McGonagall wanted me to tell you that she wants to see you both in her office at 7pm."

"Thank you Dean."

Dean was looking between the two of them clearly he understood what he had interrupted. He blushed slightly then left the changing room quickly. Draco laughed.

"Get the feeling he knows what we were doing?"

"Definitely. "

Draco walked across the change room, grabbed her at the back of her neck with one hand while kissing her passionately and resting his other hand on her waist. Hermione melted into his grip. She pulled away suddenly to check her watch. Draco kissed her neck, not swayed by her movement at all.

"Draco, it's 6.30, we need to head up to the school or we will be late to see Professor McGonagall."

"Are you sure you want me to stop?" He was pulling her collar aside to kiss lower down her neck and moving toward her collar bone.

There were the butterflies again. "Not at all." She felt him smirk into her collar bone. "But I don't want to deal with the wrath of Professor McGonagall."

Reluctantly he pulled away from her and grabbed his cloak off the changing room floor.

When they entered the headmistress's office it was empty, so they took a seat and waited for her to arrive. The door opened, Professor McGonagall walked across the room and took her seat behind the desk.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy. I received an owl from your father today."

Draco raised his eyebrows in surprised. "What?"

"Your father wants to arrange a meeting with you. According to his letter he has had a change of heart and wishes to repair the damage that he has caused with your relationship."

Draco starred at her silently. He knew that it was purely for his public images sake and that it was exactly what they were planning to do. However he was still very weary. His father was very cunning.

"Of course, if you don't wish to attend such a meeting..."

"No it's not that," Draco interrupted. "I just want to make sure that Hermione is out of harm's way."

"Mr. Malfoy has already been informed of the parameters of his re-entry to school grounds. I also recommend that Miss Granger remains in Gryffindor Tower at the time of the meeting. Just in case things do not go as planned." She rested her chin on her folded hands. "Mr. Malfoy, I recommend that you meet in the safety of this office, while under my supervision."

"I agree."

"I will write to your father and inform him that you wish to meet him. I will make it for tomorrow at 5pm."

"Do you mind if inform him Headmistress?"

"Be my guest. That is all, you may go. Oh and Miss Granger, I expect you to remain in the Gryffindor tower from 4.30pm until someone comes to get you. Understood?"

"Yes Professor."

They left the office quietly. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand as they walked along the corridor.

"What do you think the chance of this meeting going well is?"

"Considering it is your father, 50-50."

"Yeah, but hey, I didn't have to reach out first so that is always a plus."

"Just promise me you will be careful."

"Of course. Besides I will be with Professor McGonagall; so if he decides to lose his nut then I have some strong back up."


	10. Chapter 10 - At Malfoy Manor

Draco walked alone down the corridor to the Headmistress's office. Hermione was safely hidden in Gryffindor Tower having walked her there himself. He had decided that he was going to let his father and Professor McGonagall take the lead. He would try and play the "cold" card. If it was one thing that he knew that Lucius liked, it was being in control. Of course Draco was holding all the cards.

He knew that Lucius' apology and prepared speech was going to be insincere, but of course they would all pretend that it was genuine. He was expecting Lucius to "accept" the idea of his son being with Hermione after some much needed self reflection. He would tell them both that he only wanted Draco to be happy and to be back at home with him and his mother.

He knocked on the office door and waited for permission to enter. Once inside Professor McGonagall gestured for him to take a seat. His father had not arrived yet.

"Quickly before your father arrives Mr. Malfoy." She starred at him across her writing desk. Her face was stern yet slightly worried. "If for any reason, at any time during this meeting you feel in danger or threatened, I want you to say so immediately. My primary concern is for your safety."

"Thank you Professor."

Draco had to give it to her; she was committed to her students. They sat in silence waiting for his father to arrive. Two minutes later there was a knock at the door. Professor McGonagall rose from her seat, crossed the room and opened the door. Lucius Malfoy stood silently, waiting to be invited in. McGonagall gestured, he crossed the room taking the seat beside Draco. His cold eyes met Draco.

"Now gentleman," Professor McGonagall said taking her seat. "I am here purely for meditational purposes and to step in if necessary."

Both Malfoy's nodded. She waved her hand for them to begin their meeting. Lucius automatically turned to face Draco and started his speech.

"Son. I have had time for some much needed personal reflection. My behaviour was despicable upon our last meeting. It is a new age and you are the new era for the Malfoy line. Miss Granger will be welcomed into our home, if she is who you wish to spend your life with. I have some very deep rooted habits and personal beliefs that I am trying very hard to change. Your mother and I both just want what is best for you, and for you to come home at the holidays. You are our family's heir so the decision of the Malfoy legacy is in your hands."

He had clearly practiced this speech a few times. Draco sat starring at him. He faked a smile.

"Thank you, father."

"I know I had a lot of reservations about the nature of Miss Granger's blood line, but after many discussions with your mother, I have come to realise the error of my ways. She is the most intelligent female student at the school, with great power and a caring nature. It is our full intention on having you home for the holidays son, along with your ... girlfriend, if she so desires."

Draco could hear the strain in his father's voice. Trying to keep a pleasant tone in his voice while talking about Hermione seemed to be a chore.

"Of course, father." Draco cleared his throat. "If that is all, I'm going to go join Hermione for dinner."

A slight sneer flashed over Lucius' face, but disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Draco knew it was all for show. He also noticed that his father's hands were bawled into fists.

"I will see you at the holiday's son," he said smiling. Draco left his father sitting with Professor McGonagall.

"How did it go?" Hermione asked sliding out of the portrait hole.

"Surprisingly civil; If you listened to his words only I mean."

"What do you mean?" They were walking to the Great Hall.

"His words were all pleasant and you are my heir and son, blah, blah, blah, your mother and I just want you to be happy, blah, blah, blah. But his facial expressions and vocal tonnes said: you are not forgiven, you disgust me, you are a disgrace to this family and everything it stand for, if I didn't have to be doing this I wouldn't be, mudblood, mudblood, mudblood, sorry" he added gently, kissing her on the forehead.

As they walked into the Entrance Hall they spotted Lucius strolling toward the door. Pansy Parkinson ran toward him, engaging him in conversation.

"If we are quiet we can get around them unnoticed. I thought he would have been well and truly gone by now."

To Draco's dismay Pansy turned around and spotted them sneaking into the Great Hall.

"Draco" she called out.

"Damn it" he whispered. He led them towards his father, pushing Hermione behind himself once more. "Father," he said pretending Pansy didn't exist.

Lucius ignored Draco and looked over his shoulder towards Hermione.

"Miss Granger," he said in a cold drawl. "I trust Draco has told you, but, if you wish you are welcome at Malfoy Manor over the Christmas holidays." Pansy scowled while Hermione tried not to look shocked.

"Thank you sir." She was unsure of what else to say. Lucius eyes bore into her own. All of a sudden he nodded, turned on his heel and walked out of the front doors. Pansy had stormed into the Great Hall.

Draco momentarily took a seat at the Gryffindor table, ignoring the starring teenage girls surrounding them.

"I hope you realise you are coming to the Manor for part of the holidays now." Draco was smiling mischievously.

"Are you sure that's safe? I think your father would kill me in my sleep." She laughed nervously.

"You have too. Not only does it mean that I get to show you my house, but we will get to spend time alone together" he winked, "AND, it will really annoy my father."

"I wouldn't mind seeing your house, but are you sure it's safe?"

He stood up. "Trust me." He gave her a dazzling smile then strutted across the hall.

Hermione must of been losing her mind. She was willing putting herself into close quarters with an ex-death eater who despised her and everything she stood for, for an entire week. She picked up her bag from her bed and disapparated.

Her jaw dropped when she looked at the house in front of her. Malfoy Manor was huge, and gorgeous. It had spectacularly kept gardens and a beautiful white pebble path leading from the fence all the way to the house. The last time she had been here it had been under horrible circumstances and she was not in a position to have a look around.

She noticed Draco strolling down the path to meet her at the gate. Even outside of school he dressed immaculately. He was wearing a tailored button up black pinstriped long sleeved shirt, plain black slacks, polished black dress shoes and an emerald green tie. He smiled as he led her inside the gate by her hand.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are gorgeous?"

He smiled widely, and to Hermione's surprised he blushed slightly.

"I think you are looking in a mirror." He twirled her around to look at her from every angle. "I mean don't get me wrong, you in that uniform" he fanned himself, "But this little black number."

He twirled her again; looking at the just above knee length, sweet heart neck lined, bell bottom dress. It fit her body perfectly. Hermione blushed as she watched his eyes travel over hers.

"Come on. I'll show you the house before lunch."

"Your house is really stunning Draco."

She placed her bag onto the king sized bed. His bedroom was as handsomely furnished as the rest of house. The house contained more antique furniture than most antique dealerships.

"Thanks. So what do you want to do before my parents get home?" He winked then checked his watch. "We have about two hours."

"Do you want to show me where I will be sleeping so I can get my bag out of the way?"

Draco laughed softly, strolling towards her. He put his hands on her waist. "You're staying here with me."

"Stay in a bed with you?"

Draco dropped his hands from her waist. "I mean, we can get you in one of the guest rooms if you want."

"No," she said without hesitation. "I was just thinking how nice it would be to stay in the same bed as you." Draco smirked down at her, putting his hands back onto her waist.

"So what do you want to do?"

Hermione reached up and grabbed onto Draco's neck, pulling him close. Gosh he was handsome.

"I want to do whatever you want to do" she whispered into his lips.

Without hesitation Draco picked her up and carried her over to the bed. He lay on top of her kissing her with desperation. Their kisses deepened feverishly. He moved along her jaw line and down her neck. He could hear her breathing shallowing, each breath getting shorter the lower he moved down her body. She began to unbutton his shirt as he flicked off his shoes and took off his tie.

Hermione had nearly forgotten how toned he was. She kissed his chest. He stood up taking her ballet flat shoes and stockings off. He was on top of her again. She pulled his shirt off completely then rolled on top of him.

Hermione was straddling him. He couldn't believe his luck. This time they weren't going to be interrupted. They had hours before his parents were due home. He pulled her down to him, kissing her deeply, and his hands in her soft brown hair. She was undoing the zip of his pants and playfully biting his neck. She knew exactly what she was doing.

"OI, DRACO."

Draco cursed loudly. Hermione had slumped limply on top of him.

"DRACO? ARE YOU UP HERE?"

Hermione rolled to the side so Draco could stand up. He walked moodily to his bedroom door, not bothering to put his shirt back on.

"YES" Draco shouted back. "And I'm going to kill you Blaise" he said more quietly. "BEDROOM."

He turned around to see Hermione starring at him seductively; she had been watching him nearly the whole time. To his dismay her stockings were back on. Gosh she was beautiful.


	11. Chapter 11 - Draco's bedroom

"I interrupted something didn't I?" Blaise had walked into the bedroom and looked from Draco to Hermione and back again. Hermione was lying across the bed pouting slighting; while Draco was sitting shirtless on the edge a very disgruntled look on his face. "Sorry."

"You're going to be" Draco said darkly.

"Sorry I didn't send an owl, I just had to get out of that house. My mother, I swear she does everything humanly possible to make my life a living hell."

"Match making season again?"

"Yes. Her idea of a perfect match for me is a wild pig with curly black hair."

"So you decided to ruin two more people days then huh?" Draco glared at Blaise.

"Draco," Hermione playfully hit Draco's shoulder.

"What?" She gave him a stern look.

Draco and Hermione sat across from each other at the dining table, Blaise sitting to Draco's right. There had been nearly 20 minutes of silence as they ate their way through the first two courses of lunch. Narcissa and Lucius had returned home to nearly completely ignore Hermione. They had taken the heads of the table, starring unamused down at Hermione. It was clear that they had not expected her to actually visit.

"So, Miss Granger." Narcissa stopped cutting her roasted potato and looked toward Hermione. "What do you plan to do after school?"

"I want to work at the Ministry of Magic, doing work for magical creature liberation."

"Interesting" Narcissa replied, not sounding interested at all.

Silence fell again. Draco smiled at her across the table. The final course had arrived.

"So Blaise how is your mother?" Narcissa asked.

"She is doing well Mrs. Malfoy. She has just completed the remodelling of the library actually."

Hermione smiled to herself as she ate he dessert. Blaise's whole air changed while he was talking to Parents, he was completely different when he was with people his own age. Draco did exactly the same thing. Aristocratic wizards, she thought to herself. They finished their desserts quickly to get out of the awkward situation.

Hermione was sitting at a tea table under an oak tree in the grounds of Malfoy Manor. She had been reading for an hour, waiting for Draco to finish his "meeting" with his parents. Blaise was lying on the ground beside her starring up at the sky. Occasionally he would turn or stretch but didn't talk so he wouldn't interrupt Hermione. She had found herself liking Blaise more and more.

Blaise sat up looking toward the back door of the manor; Hermione turned around in her chair to see Draco walking through the back yard. His face was angry and his eyes cold, he was running his hands through his hair. Hermione stood placing the book lightly on the table.

"What happened?" Blaise asked.

"My father happened." Draco pulled Hermione into a hug and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "He just made it very clear that the meeting was only for show and that he 'in no way approves of this union.' He has basically bullied my mother into following his views."

"So what do we do?" Hermione asked looking up at Draco.

"We rub it in his face." He smirked.

Draco was leading Hermione through the hallway; he smiled at her over his shoulder. Despite himself he was nervous. He was about to sleep next to his girlfriend for the first time. This was stupid; he could sleep with her with no issue but would get nervous at the thought of sleeping next to her. He led her into his bedroom. She pulled out her pyjamas from her bag and walked into the bathroom leading off the main room.

Draco sat on the end of his bed, flipping his shoes off his feet. Resting his elbows on his knees he began to run his hands through his hair. His father really was a piece of work. His mother had been supportive of his relationship with Hermione. Now she would barely look at her, let alone talk to her. 40 minutes of nothing but the sound of clinking knives and forks on plates and throat clearing.

He turned his head when he heard the bathroom door open. Her hair was damp and hanging down around her shoulders. She was wearing a Gryffindor t-shirt and maroon shorts. Draco smiled.

"Now we both know that you need to take that off."

He lay in bed smiling to himself. Hermione was lying next to him under the black silk quilt completely nude. She had fallen asleep using his bare chest as a pillow. He brushed her hair out of her face. She was so beautiful. Who would have thought after all their fights and bickering they would end up together. He hadn't seen that coming. Seeing her tortured by his Aunt had definitely changed his view of the world. He immediately stopped smiling. Hermione stirred, he had been unknowingly running his fingers over her 'mudblood' scar.

"What's wrong?" she asked sleepily.

"Nothing" he lied.

She looked at him inquisitively. "Mhmm."

"Don't worry. Just go back to sleep." He kissed her on the top of the head, pulling him roughly into a hug.

"Draco, what's wrong. You look like someone died."

Draco grimaced. "I was just thinking about the last time you were here."

"Draco..." She didn't know what to say. They lay in silence.

"You should really go back to sleep" he finely said, his voice like gravel.

She sat up looking at him. "You know it wasn't your fault, don't you?" her face serious. "You didn't do anything."

"That's the problem. I did absolutely nothing." He was sitting up now too, not looking at her.

"Draco" she put her hands on the side of his face forcing him to look straight into her eyes. "You would have _died_."

"I might have been able to get you out safe before things went too bad..."

" _You didn't have a choice._ It was your life or mine. I'm glad you didn't step in..."

"You can't honestly believe that" he interrupted.

"Yes I do. If you didn't do what you did, you wouldn't be here now. I can't handle thinking about that."

She leant forward suddenly and kissed him roughly. Draco was suddenly very aware of how naked Hermione was. He pulled her onto his lap so she was half straddling him. His hands moving up her sides, her skin soft under his palms. She pushed him down onto the bed while keeping their lips connected. For someone who had been completely unexperienced sexually until a few hours before, she had amazing instincts.

Draco let himself become submissive. This was definitely a new side of him he thought. He had never been submissive in anything. Hermione willing took the controlling role, biting on his lower lip. Who would of thought that Hermione Granger would have been this sexual.

"Draco."

His eyes flicked open. Hermione was standing over him. Disappointingly she was dressed, ready for her day with the Malfoys.

"What's wrong" he said sitting up quickly.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm hungry, where is the kitchen?"

"Crawford" he said loudly. There was a **crack** and a tiny house elf appeared beside the bed.

"Yes Master" he squeaked bowing low enough for his nose to touch the floor.

"Bring some food for Hermione. She is hungry" Draco ordered.

"Yes Master" the elf squeaked again then disappeared with another **crack**.

Hermione looked over at Draco an annoyed expression on her face.

"What?" His eyebrows were raised.

"I could of made something myself. I am sure they have much more important things they need to be doing then get me food."

"It's their job."

Draco stood up, still naked from the night before. He crossed the small gap between them and pulled Hermione towards him. He bent down and kissed her neck softly.

"Besides, I don't want to share you with my parents just yet."

He kissed her neck again. **Crack**. Crawford was back but this time laden with bacon, eggs, toast, orange juice and a fruit platter. He placed the food on the desk beside them.

"Is there anything else sir?"

"No. That's all." **Crack**. Draco hadn't moved from his place at Hermione's neck.

"We should eat" Hermione whispered, barely able to make a sound.

"Are you sure you want to eat right now?" he said, his voice rough, biting her neck lightly.

"No." Draco smirked into her neck.


	12. Chapter 12 - Hypocrite

Draco and Hermione sat in the Library on the spacious antique couch. Hermione was reading quietly, her legs folded at her side. Draco was sitting quietly next to her, his arm casually around her shoulder while his thumb stroked her arm absent mindedly. Hermione could feel him watching her read.

"Yes?" she said without raising her head.

"Nothing, just looking at you. How did I not notice how beautiful you are until this year?"

"I honestly have no idea." She looked up laughing.

He met her lips, pulling her closer toward him with a single finger under her chin. The Library door opened and Draco's parents entered. Lucius made an angry noise. Hermione went to pull away but Draco kept the contact. He pulled away when he had finished what he had wanted to do. Hermione was blushing. Draco had told her that he was not going to hide any part of his feelings for her from his parents. He turned casually toward them.

"Mother. Father."

"Draco."

Narcissa took a single seater chair by the window and surveyed the view outside.

"We need to talk" Lucius exclaimed.

Hermione went to stand up, but Draco pushed her lightly back down.

"About what?" His face was cold as he looked at his father. Narcissa remained silent and did not look away from the window.

"The two of you."

"We have already talked about this father. My position has not and will not change. I love Hermione. I am not going to let your blood prejudice ruin the only thing that has ever made me happy."

"You are a Malfoy." Lucius' voice was furious and had risen in volume.

"I know. I am the sole heir and complete disappointment to my fore-fathers and mothers."

"Don't take that tone with me. I am your father and thus deserve respect."

"Father I haven't respected you for years. A pure-blood serving a half blood like a house elf, and now you think that you have a right to tell me that I cannot be with Hermione because she is muggle born. You are a hypocrite."

Lucius crossed the Library and back handed Draco across the face, he fell to the floor. Draco looked up at his father from the floor. Hermione had screamed. Lucius had turned on her, his wand raised.

"Crucio."

Hermione fell to the floor, shrieking from the pain. Draco was back on his feet and tackled his father to the ground, he registered that Hermione had stopped screaming. He was on top of his father punching him anywhere that he could reach. Narcissa dragged him off his unconscious father. Shaking himself loose of her grip Draco ran to Hermione, kneeling beside her. She was curled into a ball tears running down her face.

"I'm so sorry" Draco kept repeating as he picked her up and carried him to his bedroom. He placed her gently on the bed, covering her with blankets. "I will be right back okay. I am going to password lock my door behind me. This family will never hurt you again," he whispered to her before kissing her forehead gently and leaving the room.

Draco shoved open the door to the Library furiously. His father was still unconscious on the floor, his mother sitting on the couch with her arms wrapped around her legs silently weeping. Draco pulled out his wand and aimed it at his father.

"Don't kill him" his mother shrieked standing up.

"Petrificus Totalus. He is never going to hurt her ever again."

Draco's voice was cold and furious, his eyes flared as he looked towards his mother. Draco sent a patronus to Professor McGonagall. Funnily he hadn't been able to produce one until Hermione became his girlfriend. The fire flared and his headmistress walked out of the hearth, her face full of concern. She gasped as she took in the scene.

"What happened here? What happened to your face?"

Draco put his hand to his face. He hadn't realised that he was bleeding. The ring on his father's hand must have cut him when he had hit him. Professor McGonagall took his jaw in her hand and moved his face to access the damage from different angles.

"It will heal fine. Why is Mr. Malfoy unconscious and beaten?"

"He used the cruciatus curse on Hermione after he hit me." Draco's voice remained furious as he looked coldly down at his father.

McGonagall gasped again. "Where is Hermione?"

"Safe in my room. I protected the door."

"Why did he curse her?"

"Because I am with her and refuse to change that. I also pointed out how hypocritical it was him serving a half-blood and having an issue with me dating a muggle born."

McGonagall pursed her lips angrily. She lifted her wand and sent a patronus out of the house. She looked towards Narcissa.

"Why didn't you stop this?"

"It... It all happened so fast. I'm so sorry Draco" she said starting to cry again. "I really didn't mind that you are with her. You know what your father is like."

"I know mother."

The fire flared again, only this time the Minister for Magic exited the fire.

"Draco, go see to Hermione. I am sure that she will not want to be alone right now. We can come get you if Narcissa cannot give us all the details we need." McGonagall put a hand on Draco's shoulder and squeezed it gently.

Draco said his password and opened the door. He found Hermione in a ball under the covers of his bed, crying silently. He put his hand on her gently. She flinched. His heart felt like it was going to tear in half.

"It's just me. It's just me." He crawled under the covers pulling her onto his chest, squeezing her tightly. "I'm so sorry. He won't ever hurt you again. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," his voice broke.

Hermione clung to him, crying until she fell asleep. He patted her hair comfortingly repeating how sorry he was. He shouldn't have baited his father. He knew exactly how unpredictable he could be. Especially when he was not getting his way. Draco woke up to a knock on the bedroom door. He slipped out from underneath Hermione. Pulling out his wand and aiming it towards the door he opened it a crack. McGonagall was standing on the other side. Draco slipped out of the bedroom so they wouldn't wake Hermione.

"Your father has been taken to Azkaban. He will not be released. He has used an unforgivable curse for the final time. Now your mother has given us all the information we needed and the Minister has personally escorted Lucius to Azkaban himself. Your mother is obviously quite upset but will not be punished. From the sound of it your father had threatened her life if she did not go along with trying to break yourself and Miss Granger up. She asked me to tell you that she will be in the drawing room when you are ready to see her."

"Thank you Professor."

"I know that this is a very difficult situation that you have been put in Mr. Malfoy; but thank you for coming to me for help. Your mother informed me that she thought that you were going to kill your father but used the body bind curse instead. I am proud of your personal growth. If you need to talk I am always available." She placed a hand on his shoulder again, nodded, removed her hand and walked away from him.

Draco knocked on the drawing room door and entered the room. His mother was sitting at the window, her eyes glazed over. She turned her head and stood up quickly with a sorrowful look on her face. She opened her mouth but Draco pulled her into a hug before she could speak. She collapsed under him. They sat on the floor while she cried out all of her sorrow and anger. Draco was the only support she had left. Her husband and father of her only child had just been taken to prison and was never going to return. Draco understood how much pain she must be in, even if his father had deserved everything he got.

"How is Hermione?" Narcissa asked hoarsely.

"She was asleep when I left."

"I'm so..."

"It wasn't your fault" Draco interjected.

"I should have stopped this months ago. Stood my ground."

"Mum he would of hurt you. Or worse."

His stomach sank. This was precisely the same situation that he was in with Hermione. Someone apologising needlessly because it was not their fault and the other person telling them that they did the right thing because they themselves would have been hurt. He finally understood why Hermione kept telling him that he was not to blame. He sat in silence holding his mother until she finally pushed away from him to sit back on the chair.

"Crawford." **Crack**. "Take my mother to her room then get her water, food and anything else she wants. I want you to keep a close eye on her. Understand?"

"Yes Master" Crawford squeaked with a deep bow. He grabbed Narcissa's hand and begun to lead her out of the room. Narcissa stopped momentarily at her son's side; she pecked him on the cheek, told him how proud she was of him and then let the elf lead her away again.

Draco removed the password from the door before entering; he wouldn't need it anymore. Hermione was still asleep when he entered his bedroom. He took the opportunity to have a shower as he still had blood on his face and knuckles. He walked back into his bedroom in his towel. Hermione was sitting up in the bed; she had been staring at the bathroom door waiting for him to finish his shower. She still looked very week.

"Polly." **Crack**. "I need two glasses and a bottle of cold water."

"Yes Master." **Crack**.

Draco walked toward the bed having no idea what he was going to say. Hermione shakily crawled across the bed to meet him at the edge. **Crack**. Draco grabbed the water and glasses off the elf before dismissing her. He bided his time by pouring Hermione a glass and passing it over; watching her drink the whole thing before he refilled it.

"I didn't kill him. The Minister for Magic took him to Azkaban himself; he won't ever be released."

Hermione nodded into her glass of water. She was relieved but had no idea what to say.

"Mum is pretty distraught. I have never seen her cry like that before. She is happy you are safe though." Draco started to play with her hair absent mindedly. He hung his head down before speaking again. "I had a moment with mum. I understand why you keep telling me that you being hurt here the first time wasn't my fault..."

"Nor is it this time. I think I would be dead if it wasn't for you." She had noticed the cut on his face and the broken skin on his knuckles. She took hold of his hand; bringing it to her lips she kissed his injured knuckles.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Draco asked her.

"You became the man in front of me."


	13. Chapter 13 - The Grangers

Hermione lay in Draco's arms; he had finally passed out an hour before hand. She would not lie to him and tell him that she was over what had happened. That would probably take years to work through. However she had told him that he had nothing to blame himself for, even though she knew perfectly well that he would, because he had done everything to protect her from his father. The fact that he had stood up to him so profoundly made her see him in an even more shining light. Not only had he told his death eater father that he was not going to break up with her, he made a point to tell him that he loved her. Of course the day had not gone along the lines that Draco had anticipated but now they were in fact free to do as they pleased. Lucius Malfoy would never be a part of her life again.

There had been a journalist at Malfoy Manor the previous day trying to get a scoop on the real story behind what had happened with Lucius. They ended up giving some quick comments and agreed to a photo. Originally Draco had protested but Hermione thought that people needed to know just how much the rest of the Malfoys had in fact changed. That morning she had received three nasty letters from Harry, Ron and Ginny because she had forgotten to tell them what had happened. In her defence she had remembered to tell her parents. Hermione slipped into unconsciousness.

Draco woke to a piercing scream. Hermione was starting to writhe beside him in the bed screaming at the top of her lungs. Draco shook her awake and noticed that she was crying again. Hermione had woke him up in the same manor every night since his father had attacked her. Her subconscious was replaying the event in her dreams. He held on to her tight as she wept into his chest. He was terrified that this was their last night together before she returned to her own house. What would happen to her when she was at home on her own with no one to be there for her? Draco shivered.

"Are you cold?"

"No, just thinking."

"About what?"

"You..."

Silence.

"What about me" Hermione said eventually into the darkness.

"That I don't want you to be on your own." He found her forehead in the dark and kissed her gently.

"You can always come back with me!" She was running her index finger in a circle on his bare chest.

"Would your parents let me stay there?"

"Of course they would. They are actually very eager to meet you."

"Really?"

"Obviously." She playfully slapped his shoulder.

"But what if I want to do something like this..." he kissed her neck and she gave a small shudder at the contact, "... there. Then what?"

"Then you can do it. My parents know how I feel about you, and know that I have been here for a week."

"Do they know that you stayed in my bed?" He raised his eyebrows at the silence.

"Um... No."

"So I will be in a bedroom away from you anyway?"

"Maybe. I am sure I can convince them to let you sleep in the room, even if it is on a mattress on my bedroom floor."

Draco laughed. "Wait, are you serious?"

"About what?"

"I can't sleep on the floor."

"Why?"

"I'm a Malfoy. Malfoys don't sleep on the floor."

Hermione laughed heartily. "You take the 'Prince' title very seriously don't you?"

"No." He laughed quietly into the nape of her neck. "I take the I don't want to sleep on a floor when I could be sleeping next to you thing very seriously."

Draco was standing outside the front gate of Malfoy Manor waiting for Hermione. Why was he so nervous? It's not like he didn't know how to act around parents. He had never met a set of parents as a boyfriend though. Why was he worrying about her parents; he was going to staying in a muggle household for the first time. That was the thing to worry about. He knew nothing of muggle etiquette. Hermione broke his train of thought by grabbing his hand.

"Ready?" she said smiling up at him. He nodded in response, putting his arm around her shoulder. The disapparated together.

Hermione's house was much smaller than his own. The outside was very tidy, at least the backyard was. Hermione led him through the back door, calling out to her parents that she was home. Hermione's mother ran into the kitchen and hugged her. Holding her hands she looked her daughter over. She had clearly been worried after the letter about Lucius. Mr. Granger entered the room. Mrs. Granger released Hermione so she could hug her father. They looked exactly how Draco remembered them. Of course he had only ever seen them from a distance in his second year at Diagon Alley, but they appeared to have barely aged.

Mrs. Granger noticed the handsome boy standing quietly behind Hermione. He was very well dressed for a teenage boy, she thought to herself. He stepped forward and extended an elegant hand for her to shake. She side stepped his outstretched hand and hugged him gently. His body became ridged but relaxed slightly when he hugged her back quickly.

"I don't shake Draco. You are as good as family now."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Thank you Mrs. Granger" he said politely. She had a warm personality. Mr. Granger stepped forward to shake Draco's hand firmly. His grip lingering while he stared into Draco's eyes, his own squinting a little. 'Ah the protective father routine' Draco thought to himself.

"Hello, Mr. Granger."

"Draco."

"Well," Hermione said pulling Draco's hand out of her father's grip. "I am going to give Draco a tour."

She swiftly led Draco out of the kitchen by his hand and around the rest of her house. The last stop being her bedroom.

"Sorry about dad; he is pretty protective of me after the war."

"It's fine. I would be the same if you were my daughter." Draco placed his bag onto her bed taking in her room. It was how he had imagined it. Very neat, books in shelves lining the wall and a tiny amount of femininity.

"So what do you want to do?" Hermione asked. Draco smirked. "Other than that. I give it 5 minutes and my parents will be in here."

"Whatever you want to do. It's your house."

"I'm guessing that you have never seen a muggle movie before."

"What's that?"

She laughed softly. "Come on. Let's go down to living room. I can introduce you to muggle cinema."

Draco sat on the soft couch in the living room in front of what Hermione called a TV. He was watching her fiddle with some objects that he had no idea what they were or what they did. She sat down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. After pressing a few buttons on a object called a remote the TV turned on.

"This movie is called The Hobbit. It is very popular."

Hermione watched Draco's reaction as the movie began to play. She had never seen his face so child like before. His eyes were full of wonder. After a few minutes she saw a smile creep over his face.

"You are missing the movie." He hadn't looked away from the screen.

"I've seen it before."

Mrs. Granger entered the room. "Oh I love this one" she said sitting on a single seater couch.

"Draco has never seen a movie before."

"Really?"

Draco shook his head while turning to look at her. "My father believed that it was improper for a wizard to learn anything about muggle culture."

"Oh. Well, if you want to know anything don't hesitate to ask." She smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you Mrs. Granger." He turned back toward the screen, captivated again.

They sat at the dinner table; the Grangers talking merrily about a lot of things Draco didn't understand. He mostly sat in silence while he ate and watched Hermione; answering questions when asked. Hermione's parents were very loving towards their daughter. Mrs. Granger seemed to approve of Draco, Mr. Granger on the other hand was clearly going to be much more of a challenge. Hermione yawned behind her hand.

"Shower then time for bed I think" she said standing up and carrying her plate to the sink. "I will get you a towel Draco."

Draco followed Hermione upstairs. She left him alone to get ready for sleep. He stood in the shower with the hot water running over his shoulders; his eyes closed and leaning against the wall. In two days time he would be back at school and away from Hermione at night. She had Ginny for support but he felt powerless, he couldn't protect her when he was 8 floors away from her. Draco turned off the shower, dried himself and got dressed in his long pants and t-shirt.

Hermione was reading on her bed when he walked into her bedroom. She placed the book open on her chest.

"So which room is mine?"

Hermione smiled. "This one."

"Really? I thought your father wouldn't be up for that."

"He wasn't. Mum told him that after everything that we have gone through in the last few years and considering how mature we are that she can trust us to stay in the same bedroom."

Draco crossed the room and lay on the double bed with her, kissing her deeply. "Your mother is a smart woman."

"She is. Shower time."

Draco lay on Hermione's bed reading when he heard a knock on the door frame. He turned his head to see Hermione's mother standing in the doorway. He sat up quickly.

"Mrs. Granger."

She smiled as she entered the room and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Draco. I just wanted to tell you how happy I am that you are dating Hermione. I have never seen her so happy. It seems she has found her equal in you..."

Draco sat in silent shock as he waited for her to continue.

"Thank you for saving her from your father" she finished finally.

She pulled him into a quick hug which to her obvious surprise he returned before standing up and leaving the room without another word. Hermione entered the room drying her hair with a towel.

"What did I miss?" She sat down beside Draco on the bed, looking at his shocked face.

"I just got approval from your mother."


	14. Chapter 14 - Intentions

Hermione smiled and leaned in toward Draco stopping just shy of his lips. "Dad does too. He just won't admit it. I overheard him telling mum before."

Draco smiled and kissed her lips. Before she knew it Draco had put her onto her back and his lean body was now pressed against her own; kissing her more deeply. Her hands travelled up his back as she removed his t-shirt. His hand moved lightly over her stomach as he made his was up her shirt. There was a knock on the bedroom door and Draco quickly removed his hand, lay on his back and pretended to be asleep.

"Come in" Hermione said quietly, smiling at his ruse.

Her father entered the bedroom, his eyes squinted a little as he noticed Draco lying shirtless next to his daughter. They softened slightly as he realised that he was asleep. He sat down quietly beside Hermione on the bed, clearing his throat gently.

"I just wanted to tell Draco..." he made a pained expression like it was torturing him to say what was on his mind. He turned to look straight into Hermione's eyes. "It is difficult for a father to realise that he isn't the main man in his daughter's life anymore. Letting go is hard. For your whole life I have been the one that you have come to when you were sad or hurt, to give you support when needed. Now, I am forced to take a back seat because you have grown into an intelligent, kind and beautiful young woman capable of making her own decisions. I want you to know Hermione that I will still always be here for you if you ever need me... for any reason. However, I recognise how you and Draco feel for each other and I won't be standing in the way of that. He is a fine young gentleman who I can see cares for you deeply."

Hermione hugged her father tightly. "I love you dad."

"I love you too." He stood up suddenly. "I'll let you get to sleep" he finished awkwardly then left the bedroom.

Draco's eyes flicked open as soon as the door had closed, he was smirking.

"You make a very convincing sleeping person" Hermione said laughing lightly.

"I thought that it would be easier, if it was your father, to take me being asleep in your bed then if I were awake."

"Especially because you are shirtless."

"Yeah that too." He looked down at his own bare chest. "So your father does actually like me then."

"I told you so. He isn't a bad man. Even if he is a muggle" she joked.

Draco ignored her comment and kissed her cheek. "Now where was I" he smiled as he kissed her again.

"Hermione. Draco. Breakfast" Mrs. Granger called through the bedroom door.

Hermione sat up sleepily, shaking Draco lightly to wake him up. He pulled her back down onto the bed and into a tight hug, kissing her forehead. "Not yet" he said sleepily, his eyes still closed. Hermione cuddled into his body. She soaked in the feeling of his body against her own. Draco had woken her three times the night before to save her from her nightmares of his father. After a few minutes he squeezed her quickly then let go, standing up and getting dressed.

"Better not keep them waiting too long."

Hermione watched the movement of his body as he bent, turned and reached, smiling to herself. Draco turned buttoning up his long sleeve shirt, and saw that Hermione was watching him from the bed; she hadn't moved. He smirked.

"Like what you see?" His voice taking on the arrogant tone that he was so used to adapting in public.

Hermione answered by pulling him toward her and kissing him passionately. Draco forced himself to pull away after a few moments.

"Breakfast" he said breathlessly.

Hermione smiled, knowing that it had taken all of his energy to pull away and say the single word. She quickly dressed and led him down the stairs to the kitchen.

After breakfast Mr. Granger took Draco into the garden to discuss his intentions from the previous night. Hermione watched them through the kitchen window as she cleaned the dishes with her mother. Their expressions were serious and determined. Draco's aristocratic training was evident; his posture perfect and body language formal. Draco stood gracefully and shook Mr. Grangers hand before turning towards the house; smirking as he noticed Hermione watching them.

"I can do that Mrs. Granger" he said taking the tea towel from her hands. "Hermione can show me where to put everything."

Mrs. Granger smiled, commenting on his lovely manners and joined her husband in the garden.

"Well?"

"You need to tell me what I'm doing" he was holding up the partially wet tea towel with a confused look on his face.

Hermione quickly demonstrated the muggle way of drying dishes and posted her question again.

"He basically just told me what he said to you last night but we talked a little about what my intentions with you were. He also told me that he came to the room last night when he heard you screaming but left because he heard me consoling you, apparently that meant a lot to him because it means he can trust me to be there for you."

"He heard me screaming?"

"It wasn't quiet."

Hermione stood silently at the sink, starring out the window. She had obviously realised that her screams escaped into the real world but she hadn't realised how audible they actually were. She felt Draco turn her towards him. He had one hand on her waist, the other holding her cheek gently.

"Hey. He can't hurt you anymore. If it isn't me to protect you it will be your father or Ginny okay. There will always be someone there for you."

"I just didn't realise quite how much it affected me I guess. For dad to actually come to the room..." she said meekly.

Draco bent his knees so their eyes were level. "Hermione I will help you through this okay. In any way that I can. Tell me what you need and I will do it. Anything."

Hermione pulled Draco into a tight hug, burying her face into his chest. The dishes lay abandoned as they stood silently in the kitchen.

"I don't know what I would do without you Draco."

"Me either."

She could hear the smile in his voice. Suddenly she thought of something her head snapping up to meet his gaze. "So what are your intentions with me?"

"You'll just have to wait to find out." Draco kissed her cheek, laughing as Hermione pouted and let go of him to return to the dishes.


	15. Chapter 15 - NEWTs

Hermione lay across the bench seat of the Hogwarts Express, her head resting on Draco's lap. They were talking merrily with Ginny and Blaise. Hermione was nervous about her first night away from Draco since the attack. Ginny was the only other person in their dormitory who knew the full details of what had happened. She knew that she would scream in her sleep and the other girls would spread gossip. She sighed sitting up. Draco wrapped his arm around her pulling her close.

"So Draco, are you ready to get beaten in the Quidditch finals?" Ginny asked teasingly.

"You really think that Gryffindor can win?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I do. Yeah we don't have Harry as seeker but we still have a strong team. And I am captain this year."

"Your strong team won't be good enough. This is the best team that we have had in years. Besides, do you really think that your little fourth year will be able to catch the snitch over me?" Draco smirked arrogantly.

"He is pretty good Draco. Besides, if we get in front by more than 150 points it won't matter if you catch the snitch."

"So that is your strategy. Good to know."

To Hermione's surprise, the weeks went on without any gossip of her night time behaviour. Hermione had clearly not given the girls enough credit. As the weeks went on her "episodes" became less frequent. Ginny had taken over the role of comforter as Draco was unable to stay in the same dormitory. Ginny was an amazingly selfless friend.

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor Quidditch stand completely conflicted. Of course she wanted Gryffindor to win but she also wanted Draco to catch the golden snitch. She wasn't even interested in Quidditch but this was definitely a game to watch.

"Gryffindor leads Slytherin 90 to 40. That was a nasty bludger hit for Cormac McLaggen. But he seems to be able to play on. Oh but there is a goal for Slytherin. Play is getting pretty rough out there."

Madam Hooch blew her whistle. "Foul against Weasley, unnecessarily rough contact."

"Slytherin gets the foul goal. 90-60."

Hermione watched as Draco circled the pitch, smirking as his team continued to gain on Gryffindor. He suddenly dove toward the earth, inches above the ground was the golden snitch. He caught it gracefully and pulled out of the dive. Hermione saw the Gryffindor seeker scratching his head as the whistle blew for the end of game. The Slytherin team raced toward Draco, crashing into him roughly, hugging him and patting his back. Madam Hooch bought the Quidditch cup over to the team and Draco raised it above his head to a roar of applause.

The Gryffindor team landed on the ground and walked toward the changing room defeated. Draco passed the trophy to Blaise and flew to where Hermione stood, pulling her into a kiss, causing an upsurge in applause.

"Hermione you need to calm down." Draco rubbed her shoulders from behind.

"How can I calm down? There is no way I am going to pass any of my exams." She was becoming more frazzled by the second.

"Hermione," Draco said gently as he stopped rubbing her shoulders and sat down in front of her. "You are the smartest witch at this school. You know things that other people here could only dream of. You are going to pass with your 112% like normal. You are just stressed. Come on let's go for a walk. It will give you time to clear your head."

"But..." she began to protest.

"Hermione, I'm saying this because I love you okay. Get up and come for a walk. You need to relax. You won't surrounded by all of these notes."

Hermione allowed herself to be pulled to her feet and led out of the Library. Draco led her into the grounds for some fresh air and sunlight. It had been a week since she had done something other than attend class, eat and study her notes. Newts were only weeks away and all of the seventh year students were becoming on edge. Draco walked Hermione around the lake until he found a secluded place for them to sit quietly, without interruption.

"Come sit next to me." He patted the ground beside him and she did as ordered. Draco spoke into her neck as he played with her hair, "what can I do to help?"

Hermione smiled slightly, she understood where he was going with that statement. "Distract me" she said looking into his eyes seductively.

Draco lay in his bed at Malfoy Manor, his arm around Hermione as she slept. It was odd to think that he would never go back to Hogwarts. Hermione was growing more impatient every day as they waited for their NEWT results. According to her three weeks was more than enough time to have to wait.

 **Crack**. "Master, the post" Crawford said bowing low and holding up two envelopes on a silver tray. Draco removed the letters and dismissed the still bowing elf. Draco's eyes widened as he saw the seal on the envelope. He shook Hermione lightly to wake her up.

"What's wrong?" she said sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"NEWT letters."

Her eyes shot open and she looked nervous as she took the letter address to her. Draco read through his own letter. He sighed with relief, all the hard work had payed off. He looked up at Hermione; she was smiling back at him.

"How many?" she asked.

"11. You?"

She laughed lightly. "11."

He hugged her tightly. "Congratulations Hermione. See I told you not to worry."

"I know; the Slytherin Prince knows all" she mocked to a small laugh from Draco. "Congratulations Draco."

Hermione gasped. She stood with her hands over her mouth in shock, looking down at him. Draco was kneeling in front of her a red velvet ring box in his hands. He opened it to reveal a stunning square cut diamond ring, with a smaller emerald on either side. It suited her style perfectly; simple, elegant and not too pompous. Draco knew her too well.

"Hermione, will you marry me?"

"Of course" she said pulling him into a kiss. She could feel him smiling against her lips. He pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger. He watched her as she smiled down at her hand. She looked into his eyes. "Are you sure?"

He chuckled lightly. "Of course I am sure. There is no one else for me."

Draco could barely contain his joy. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. He was the luckiest man on the planet. All of a sudden they became aware of their surroundings and all of the eyes on them. Draco had taken Hermione to her favourite muggle restaurant and all of the other occupants were starring at them and cheering. Hermione smiled at the patrons and gave a shy wave in thanks as they sat back down at their table.

Draco had laughed to himself when they had entered the restaurant. Hermione had been visibly annoyed by all of the woman starring longingly at him as they made their way through the room. Little did she realise that she was about to know just how little she had to worry about. She was so annoyed about the woman starring at him that she hadn't noticed all of the men starring at her, the same expression on their face. He had placed his arm around her waist and pulled her body against his own protectively as they walked.

They shortly after paid the bill and left the restaurant, walking to a secluded spot in the park adjacent to apparate back to Malfoy Manor. Narcissa was waiting for them; Draco of course had informed her of his intention. Hermione's parents also knew what he was planning, he had asked permission to marry her the day that he had met with her father in the garden.

Narcissa saw the ring on Hermione's finger and cried out in happiness; pulling Draco and Hermione into a hug. "Congratulations. I'm so happy for you."

Hermione lay on top of Draco in their bed; she had her head resting on his bare chest. She was smiling quietly to herself as she starred at her engagement ring in the moon light.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked quietly.

She lifted her head up to rest on her hands. "How happy you make me."

Draco smirked. He sat up slightly pulling her into a rough kiss. "I can't wait for you to me wife" he whispered into her ear.


	16. Chapter 16 - Wedding Wear

Hermione was modelling wedding dresses for Ginny, Narcissa and her mother. She had been to three store already to no avail. Mrs. Granger had her modelling a particularly hideous number that she liked.

"It's too puffy, I feel like I'm in a tent. And I don't like the bows and ribbons" Hermione admitted.

"Perhaps something more fitted?" the shop assistant suggested.

"Definitely" Ginny agreed.

Hermione exited the fitting room. She was wearing a stunning sweet heart neck lined mermaid silhouette dress with a portrait back; the bodice was covered in a classy layer of silver beads and emerald jewels. A collective gasp gave her the final okay on the dress. She knew that it was the dress she wanted as soon as she had put it on.

"You're so beautiful darling" Mrs. Granger exclaimed, whipping away tears.

"This is the one" Ginny said smiling broadly at her.

"Draco is going to faint when he see's you honey." Narcissa hugged her, squeezing her tightly.

"Can we look at some bridesmaids dresses for Ginny please" Hermione asked the shop assistant. She carefully took off her wedding dress as Ginny tried on her first dress. Hermione watched Ginny twirl in her floor length silver fitted gown. "You look absolutely gorgeous."

"Do you think this one will fit with everything else?"

"Definitely. If you are comfortable in it."

"I love it."

"This one it is then. That was really easy."

Hermione paid for the dresses and they exited the store with a feeling of a job well done.

Draco and Blaise were at the tailor getting their suits fitted while the girls were finding their dresses. After searching the entire display room Draco had decided on a black suit, black pinstriped vest and a black long sleeve dress shirt. He was standing on the pedestal while the tailor pinned his suit to perfection. He observed himself in the full length mirror. He had to admit it, he looked good. But that wasn't anything out of the ordinary. He had been raised to always make an effort to look his best. The bell on the door tinkled as someone entered the store. To his surprise it was his mother.

"I thought you were with the girls?" He asked her curiously.

"We just finished. I thought I would see how you and Blaise were going." She circled him appraising his suit and smiling as she went. "It's stunning; you are going to look very handsome Draco."

"Thank you mother."

"Have you chosen a tie yet?"

"Not yet, I'm going to while Blaise it getting pinned. How did the girls go?"

"We found a dress for Hermione in the fourth store. It is very beautiful. Ginny tried on one dress and it was perfect. She will look very beautiful next to Blaise." Draco nodded.

"Hey beautiful" Draco whispered in Hermione's ear from behind her, slinking his hands around her waist and hugging her tightly as he kissed her neck lightly. She smiled shyly. "Hello everyone" he said, barely registering that Mrs. Granger and Ginny were with her.

"Perfect timing, we are about to be seated" she said hugging his arms. "How did you go with your suit hunt?"

"He said that I can pick it up next week."

"Excellent. My dress won't be ready for a month; apparently they have quite the back log of alterations. I'm so glad that I only have to go dress shopping once."

Draco laughed softly into her neck. He hadn't let her go since he had first entered the restaurant. Normally waiting in line was completely against his nature but today he didn't care. He had Hermione in his arms and she was holding the contact. He didn't even notice the many stares at the group until Hermione mentioned it.

He noticed one woman directly across from him starring at him so obviously that most people would consider it rude. She winked at him while biting her lip; trying her hardest to be seductive she rested her boobs onto her arms on the table so they pushed out of her low cut shirt even more than they already were. Draco turned Hermione to face him, cupping her face in his hands and kissed her deeply.

"What was that for?" she asked breathlessly.

He pecked her quickly on the lips again and smiled. "That woman over there was giving me the eyes."

"It must be so hard to be attractive" she joked, watching the woman in question as her face dropped.

Draco laughed as they moved toward their table. "You would know."

"Draco" Hermione called stepping out of the fire place. "Where are you?"

"Bedroom."

Hermione followed the stairs up to their bedroom. Walking through the doorway she saw Draco pulling up the zip on his slacks, a towel hanging over his shoulders. He smiled when he saw her. She placed her packages onto the bed and pulled him into a hug, running her hands over his naked back. Draco walked her backwards to the bed, holding his body above hers. She looked hungrily into his eyes as she pulled him down onto her.

 **Crack**. "Master Malfoy" came the squeaky voice of Crawford from behind them. Draco went limp on top of Hermione.

"Yes" he said annoyed, his voice muffled as he spoke into Hermione's neck.

"Mrs. Malfoy requests your presence in the dining room."

"Okay. I'll be there soon."

Hermione smiled into his neck; pressing her lips softly against his skin. He stiffened on top of her as he raised himself off the bed slightly. He pushed one of her legs to the side with his knee, laying his body between them. Hermione bent her legs making it easier for their bodies to mesh together. Draco captured her lips, holding their bodies together. He kissed along her jaw; her nails digging into the exposed skin on his back. Kissing down her neck he ran a hand up her thigh and under her skirt. Hermione forced herself to clear her head.

"You're supposed to be going to see your mother" she gasped as he started removing her underwear. "Draco" she said breathlessly.

"I love it when you say my name" he whispered roughly and bit her ear lobe.

Hermione pulled him into a kiss before sitting herself up on her elbows below him. He kissed her again before reluctantly standing up and putting on a dress shirt, buttoning the last few buttons as he exited the room. Hermione slumped on the bed and sighed loudly.


	17. Chapter 17 - Ceremony

Draco entered the Dining Room a slightly annoyed look on his face. He walked to his seat at the end of the table after kissing his mother on the forehead.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking at him, her head slightly leaning to the side.

"Nothing, I was just talking to Hermione about important wedding details" he lied.

"Oh, sorry. I promise it is worth it though." Narcissa pulled a ring box out of her cloak and place it in front of Draco. "I thought you might like to give it to Hermione for her wedding ring, seems how you haven't got it yet. It was my mothers."

Draco opened the box and found a plain white gold band in side that had a single small round cut diamond right in the centre. He smiled down at the ring. Hermione would love it.

"Thank you mother. Hermione will find this very agreeable."

Narcissa smiled. "I know that she isn't a big jewellery kind of girl so I thought you might like it."

Draco rose from his chair and hugged his mother, squeezing her tightly. Narcissa dismissed him to continue his wedding discussion with Hermione. He walked back up to their bedroom and quickly walked over to the bed where Hermione was sitting cross legged surrounded by piles of different sized cards. She smiled as he entered the bedroom.

"We have all of the invitations and R.S.V.P now. I also picked up mock menu cards and place cards for us to go through."

Her smile broadened as he crawled over the bed to kiss her softly on the lips.

"I have something to show you" he said gently, pulling out the ring box and opening it to show the ring to Hermione. "It was my grandmothers. Mum thought that you would like it for your wedding ring."

Hermione gasped as she pulled the ring out of the box. "Are you sure I can have this?"

Draco chuckled. "Of course you can, you are going to be my wife."

"I have to go tell your mother thank you."

"Oh no you don't." Draco pushed her back onto the bed lightly laying on top of her once more. "We have some unfinished business."

Hermione took a deep calming breath. Today was the day. She looked over her reflection in the floor length mirror one last time. The bedroom door opened and Ginny strutted in smiling broadly. They really had chosen the perfect dress for her.

"It's time Hermione."

Ginny grabbed her hand and led her from the bedroom and down the stairs to where her parents were waiting. Mrs. Granger began to cry silently at the sight of her daughter. She hugged her firmly before exclaiming that she should take her seat. Mr. Granger took her arm as Ginny led them to the back door.

Rounding the corner they came into view of the white garden chairs lined neatly in rows, filled to the brim with guests. The harp started to play as they made their way up the aisle. All heads were now facing their directions. The white rose petals were crushed under foot as they made their way slowly to their destination.

She smiled broadly as he came into view. Draco's hair was pushed into a neat side part; his immaculate suit clung to him in all the right ways. He surpassed even his normal Malfoy standards. They looked at no one else as Hermione took her last few steps up the aisle. Pecking her on the cheek lightly Mr. Granger passed his daughters hands to her soon to be husband. Draco gave him a courteous bow of the head before turning to Hermione.

She looked stunning, he thought to himself as their eyes met. The official broke them from their own world.

"We gather today in celebration of love. The love of this wizard and this witch. Today you will all take witness to the binding of two people, two families and two hearts. Before we continue I must ask if anyone has legitimate cause to not allow this union to occur?" Silence remained amongst the crowd.

"Miss Granger and Master Malfoy, if you would please, lock your right hands at the wrist. Miss Granger please hold the tip of your wand onto Master Malfoy's hand and recite your vows."

Hermione turned around to retrieve her wand from Ginny's outstretched hand. Turning back to Draco she placed her wand tip on his hand and looked directly into his eyes. She could look into his smiling face forever.

"Draco, I promise to take the bad with good" A stream of silver beads emitted from the end of her wand, entwining their hands as she spoke. "To remain loving you even if I don't like you that day, to remain loyal unto you, to help you achieve any goals you wish to achieve in life, to push you harder whenever you need me to and to always respect you as the man that you are."

Draco chuckled and pulled out a copy of his vows from his pocket. Turning slightly toward the crowd of onlookers he smiled and said "We basically wrote the same thing." The crowd laughed lightly. He handed the piece of parchment to Blaise before grabbing his wand. Draco turned back to Hermione and placed the tip of his wand onto her hand. Looking into her smiling face he spoke.

"Hermione, I promise to always help you to achieve your goals and push you if you need me too." The same silver beads came from Draco's wand. "I promise to respect you always and love you through the hard times. To show you just how much you mean to me every day. I promise I will take the bad with the good and never give up on us."

"Now" the official said. "As I understand it there is a muggle wedding tradition that Miss Granger and Master Malfoy wish to follow." He gestured his hand toward the couple giving them the floor again.

Draco quickly turned to Blaise who passed him his grandmother's ring. He took hold of Hermione's left hand and slid the ring slowly onto her ring finger. "I Draco Lucius Malfoy take you Hermione Jean Granger to be my lawfully wedded wife."

Hermione grabbed Draco's white gold band from Ginny, slipping it onto his left hand. "I Hermione Jean Granger take you Draco Lucius Malfoy to be my lawfully wedded husband."

They beamed at each other not breaking contact with their hands.

"It is my pleasure to announce this marriage sanctified. Master Malfoy," the official said turning toward Draco, "You may kiss your wife."

Draco didn't hesitate; his lips were pressed against hers in a flash, his hands on her waist. Hermione's hands came to the sides of his face as she kissed him back. The crowd cheered loudly, whistles being heard from different angles. Draco dipped Hermione dramatically to even louder applause. Hermione felt him smiling against her lips as they straightened up.


	18. Chapter 18 - Reception

Draco had his right hand on Hermione's waist, his left holding hers as they waltzed in the middle of the dance floor. The crowd watched quietly from the round tables that encircled the floor. Draco lowered his head to her neck as they danced elegantly.

"I love you" he whispered, kissing her neck lightly. He felt her lean into his kiss.

"I love you too."

Draco straightened himself and twirled Hermione lightly. Other couples had begun to join them on the dance floor.

"Can I cut in?" came Ron's voice from behind Draco.

Draco turned around holding out Hermione's hand. He kissed her softly on the cheek and walked off the dance floor. Ron took Hermione's waist and smiled down at her. They began to dance slowly to the music.

"You know I never thought that you and Harry would be okay with me and Draco" Hermione said looking up into Ron's face. Ron chuckled.

"I'm not going to lie; it took me a while to get my head around it. But then I started thinking about how Draco couldn't kill Dumbledore, how he left the dark side before Voldemort was even defeated, how he didn't give us up when we were captives here and how you had told me how much he had changed. I was disappointed that we weren't going to be together of course" he said lowering his voice a slight hint of pain evident. "Then I thought about how happy you said you were and I realise that I couldn't stand in the way of that. It is clear to everyone how much he has changed. He definitely isn't the little prat from school anymore. But if he ever hurts you..."

"I know Ron. I know. You and Harry will always be there for me" Hermione interrupted. "Thank you for being here."

They stopped dancing as Hermione hugged him around the middle, resting her head on his chest. Ron bent down and kissed the top of her head softly, wrapping his arms around her. Draco coughed behind them. Hermione turned to her new husband blushing slightly, wondering how much of Ron's speech he had heard.

"I need to steal my wife away, speech time I'm afraid." Draco smirked as he led Hermione toward the stage.

"What are you smirking at?" Hermione asked watching Draco carefully.

Draco pulled Hermione into his side in a rough hug. "Just the fact that Weasley still thinks he can take me." Draco openly laughed making Hermione frown. "You know I'm just playing around."

Draco stopped walking and pulled her chin upward with a fingertip, bending down slightly he kissed her lips gently. Hermione put her arms around Draco's neck, deepening the kiss.

"Get a room" Harry yelled out from somewhere behind them making the crowd laugh. They pulled apart smiling sheepishly around at their guests. Draco pulled Hermione the last few steps onto the stage by her hand.

"First of all we want to thank you all for coming today to help us celebrate" Draco said addressing the crowd. "And we appreciate all of the generous gifts" he gestured to a table to the side that was starting to bow from the weight of the packages and envelopes. "We want to thank all of our friends and family who made today possible. Whether it was helping with the invitations, decorating the tables or being by our side at the ceremony, there are many people here today who worked above and beyond the call of duty. So thank you again for helping us. I especially want to thank Mr and Mrs. Granger for allowing me to marry their daughter. You have truly made me the happiest man on earth." Hermione kissed Draco's hand.

"There is a tradition in the non-magic world," Hermione begun, walking off the stage toward her father as the harp started to play once more. "We call it the father-daughter dance."

Hermione extended her hand to her father as the dance floor cleared. Hermione hugged lightly into her father as they waltzed around the floor. Hermione noticed all the happy faces circling them and she smiled back. After a minute Draco walked off the stage and made his way to his mother. Taking her hand he led her onto the dance floor near Hermione and Mr. Granger. As the song came to an end they kissed their partners cheek as applause rang out.

"Welcome to the family Draco" Mr. Granger said shaking Draco's hand.

"Welcome to the Malfoy's" Narcissa said to Hermione pulling her into a hug and kissing her cheek.

"As I understand it, the best man and made of honour wish to say a few words" Draco said pulling himself and then Hermione back onto the stage, beckoning Ginny and Blaise to join them.

"Not all of you will know that when we all met we were far from friendly" Ginny started.

"To say the least" Blaise continued, laughing. "However, love can blossom from strange circumstances and one can find their match in places that they never even thought of looking."

"That is exactly what happened with Hermione and Draco. Despite the difference in where they came from, and seemingly being doomed to be enemies forever, they overcame it all to find something in each other that we all hope to find in someone else," Ginny said smiling at Hermione and Draco.

"We want to wish you both all of the happiness for today and the rest of your lives together" Blaise said throwing a casual arm over Ginny's shoulder. Hermione and Draco walked over to their friends hugging them tightly. The crowd of guests cheered enthusiastically.

"Let's all get back to partying" Ginny yelled over the applause.

Hermione sat down on the bed taking off her shoes. She yawned dramatically as Draco crossed the bedroom toward her, removing his tie.

"Did you have fun Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco asked sitting down beside her and kissing her on the cheek.

"I did. It was the best day of my life so far. Did you enjoy yourself?" she said watching him remove his own shoes.

"Of course, you are officially mine, and mine alone forever."

Draco straightened himself and cupped Hermione's smiling face with his hands, kissing her lips gently. Hermione pulled herself onto Draco's lap, deepening the kiss. She ran her fingers into his hair pushing her body against his. He ran his fingers up and down her back letting them come to rest at the nape of her neck.

"I think we should take off this dress before it gets destroyed" Draco said in a course voice, creating just enough of a distance between their lips to talk. Hermione nodded. Draco's hands moved fast, and he was throwing the dress carelessly on the floor in seconds. Hermione was undoing the buttons of his shirt, pressing her lips into his roughly. She pushed him flat onto the bed, quickly undoing his belt and pants.

Hermione straddled his waist, leaning down to kiss his lips. Draco pulled her closer, kissing her desperately as if he needed her kisses to sustain his life. Hermione sighed softly as his hands moved to the back of her head and neck. Draco rolled on top of her, pulling a leg around him and he pushed against her. He kissed along her jaw and down her neck as his hand trailed up her stomach to her breast. Draco kissed his way softly down her chest, stopping at her nipple. He looked up to find Hermione smiling broadly at him.

"What?" he said with a husky voice.

"You're just so damn handsome."

Draco chuckled. Making his way back up her body he placed a hand on her jaw and kissing her deeply. "And you are so beautiful."

"Hermione, wake up. We slept through the alarm."

Hermione woke up to Draco shaking her softly. He was already dressed. She got out of bed quickly, rushing to the walk in robe.

"I'm sorry. I can't believe I slept in."

She heard Draco laugh from the bedroom. Hermione waved her wand and clothes began to pack themselves into her suitcase. She rushed into the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. Draco leaned against the door frame, starring at her with a smile on his face.

"What?" Hermione asked looking at him in the mirror as she pinned her hair back.

"Nothing. I'm just looking at my wife." He crossed the room, running his hands up her outer thighs, lifting her dress slightly, and wrapping his arms around her waist while he kissed her neck. Hermione sighed leaning into the kiss.

"We won't leave if you start that" she said breathlessly.

"That's fine by me," Draco said nipping at her neck lightly, running his hands up her stomach. Hermione stopped his hands before they reached her breasts.

"Later. We can't miss check in."

Draco laughed softly as he dropped his arms. He left the room to gather the suitcases. They headed to the fireplace, threw in a pinch of floo powder and called out the name of the hotel.


	19. Chapter 19 - Honeymoon

"Welcome to The Grand Wizard Hotel Australia" the handsomely dressed dark haired wizard from behind the desk said the second they stepped out of the fire place. "Mr and Mrs. Malfoy, your suit waits; and of course as always, if you require anything please let us know."

Hermione turned to Draco, puzzled. Draco smirked, placing an arm around Hermione's waist. "Thank you." Hermione turned her head taking in her surroundings. The lobby was covered in white marble with gold fixtures. Comfortable looking couches and tea tables adorned the large room. Oak doors with intricate carvings led off the room in nearly every direction.

"If you would like to leave your bags here they will be taken upstairs for you."

He led Hermione to the elevator, pressing the up button. The door opened and Draco led her inside quickly, turning to the number pads on a side panel of the wall. He pressed the top button and a key hole appeared. Draco pulled out a key from his inside jacket pocket, pushed it into the hole and turned it to the right. The elevator immediately began to move upward. Hermione watched Draco quizzically as he removed the key.

"How did he already know our names? And why do you have a key for the elevator?"

"The Malfoy family owns this hotel" Draco said shortly, as if this was the most normal thing in the world.

"So when I stayed here after the war while trying to find mum and dad I was really paying you?" Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I guess so" Draco said smirking down at her. "I was actually here for a few days while you were here." Hermione tilted her head to the side, surveying him carefully.

"How did you know that I was here?" she asked.

"The staff informed me. I also saw you in the lobby one morning."

"How didn't I see you? I mean, you don't exactly blend into a crowd."

Draco laughed. "I... may have hidden myself behind something so you couldn't see me. I was too nervous to talk to you." Hermione laughed softly.

"So how did I not know that you own a hotel?" The elevator doors opened to reveal a small entrance hall with an elaborately designed door at the end, The Malfoy family crest carved into the centre. Draco led her to the door and opened it while standing to the side, allowing her to enter first.

"I own eight actually. Scratch that, _we_ own eight" Hermione's jaw dropped at Draco's comment and the room in front of her simultaneously. "I guess I never thought about it because we have a lot of business ventures. I guess I need to explain it all to you now that you are my wife."

"When you are ready, yes" Hermione exclaimed, twirling while taking in the room.

In the centre of the room hung a vast chandelier. Full length windows took up two whole walls revealing a spectacular view of Melbourne city. A bar stood on another wall along with a fire place and several very comfortable and expensive looking couches. Hermione noticed the spiral staircase to her left.

"The bedroom and bathroom are upstairs" Draco said. "Those two doors lead to the library and the office." Draco pointed to two doors that Hermione hadn't noticed. He recognised the glint in her eyes at the word library and smiled. "Yes, I just said library."

"Can I have a look at it?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Of course. Don't you want to see the top floor first though?"

"Yes, I don't know if I could pull myself away from the books."

Draco laughed. Grabbing Hermione's hand he led her up the staircase. The stairs opened onto a spacious room, a king sized four-poster bed sat in the centre, covered with black silk linen. Hermione gasped as she took in all the details of the room. A handsome table and chairs sat by the windows, a single rose lay atop it in an elegant white vase. She noticed a walk in robe that was bigger than her bedroom when she had lived with her parents. All of their things were already hanging up or folded in the open draws. A door stood open to the right of the room.

Hermione walked to the door way peaking inside, feeling Draco's presence behind her as she stepped through the door. White and black marbled tiles covered the floor; an Olympic pool sized bath lay in the centre. To the side of the room stood a very large shower that could easily hold 16 people. Vanities lined the back wall. On the final wall stood three doors.

"The first two doors are toilet rooms and the last is a cupboard for towels." Hermione jumped, almost forgetting that Draco was there. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed down her neck, pulling the strap of her dress to the side as he went. "Do you want to see the library now?"

"You are making it hard to say yes" Hermione said, straining to breathe.

Draco smirked into her neck. He turned Hermione around in his hands so she was facing him. He captured her lips pushing her against the wall. Draco pulled Hermione up to his waist and smiled as she wrapped her legs around him. Nipping at her neck he pulled her arms above her head. With his free hand he pushed her dress up slightly as he grabbed onto her side roughly. Draco smirked again as he heard her breath become shallow.

"Want to move this to the bedroom?"

Hermione lay naked and breathing heavily on Draco's bare chest. Draco was running his fingers threw her hair, smiling up at the ceiling. She raised her head slightly to look into his face.

"Do you want to get lunch?"

"Yeah, I'm starving."

"Muggle or wizard world?" she asked, jumping off the bed and pulling on her dress.

"There restaurant down stairs is actually really nice if you want to try it?" Draco asked buttoning up his shirt.

"Sounds good."

"Let's go" Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and led her down the spiral staircase. "I should introduce you to the library when we get back tonight." Hermione nodded enthusiastically.

"Would you like your usual table Mr. Malfoy?" the young witch asked Draco puffing her chest out, ignoring Hermione completely.

"Yes" Draco said shortly not looking at her.

The woman led them threw the bustling restaurant to a table at the back, her nose noticeably put out. Hermione noticed that all of the women in the restaurant had turned toward Draco, clearly trying to catch his eye. Many scowling when they saw that his hand was entwined with Hermione's. Draco pulled Hermione's chair out for her before taking his own. The waitress passed a menu to Draco, then to Hermione. Pouring water into their glasses she asked if they wanted anything to drink.

"I will take a hazelnut latte, please" Hermione said, amused at the woman's behaviour.

"Fire whiskey."

The waitress left and Hermione eyed Draco suspiciously. "Why are you so short with her?"

Draco coughed looking awkward, not meeting Hermione's eyes. "I... Um..." he coughed again.

"You slept with her didn't you?"

"When I was 15, she was new here. She had just turned 18."

Hermione laughed at Draco's awkwardness, looking down at her menu. "What are you going to have?"

"Enough whiskey to stop being embarrassed" he answered. Hermione laughed again, rubbing his hand affectionately.

"A Malfoy embarrassed. Now I have seen everything" she joked. "I'm going to have the pumpkin and sage ravioli I think."

Draco walked down the bustling street with his arm around Hermione's shoulder. They were on their third day in of their holiday; and he was ecstatic to have time with just Hermione. They had had so little time to themselves leading up to the wedding. She had dragged him along to every book store in the city of Melbourne, muggle and wizarding; he went willing knowing how happy it made her. He was surprised to find books for himself on the trip into the muggle world.

Draco had found himself interrupting a conversation between Hermione and a book store clerk earlier that morning. She hadn't realised how severely the boy had been flirting with her because of her excitement over the subject matter. Hermione didn't know but Draco was leading her toward her favourite Patisserie. Two streets to go and he would be able to reveal his surprise.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked inquisitively.

"You'll see." Draco said keeping his face blank.

"How much longer until we get there?" she prodded.

"When we get there." He smirked at her annoyance. One street.

"Are we almost there?" Hermione asked. Draco could tell that she had figured out their destination. He sighed inwardly.

"Yes. And yes we are going exactly where you think we are. Maybe I made a mistake marrying someone smarter than me" he joked, pouting slightly. Hermione laughed and leaned into his arm.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

"Yes, but I will happily hear it again." They laughed as they rounded the corner and walked into the Patisserie. They left the store five minutes later with two boxes full of pastries and chocolates. "Do you want to go back to the hotel with all this or to a park?"

"Hotel I think. I don't know how girls shop this much, I'm exhausted. I never shop this much, or this eagerly."

Draco kissed her lightly on the forehead. "As you wish my wife."

Hermione lay on the library floor by the giant arched windows while Draco lay across one of the couches by the fire place. He caught himself looking away from his book regularly to observe Hermione; she had a glow when reading and learning new information that he couldn't get enough of.

"How do you like your first ever muggle book?" Hermione said, looking up and winking.

"Very interesting. You muggles come up with some strange things to make up for the lack of magic."

"Yes, _we_ muggles do" Hermione said rolling her eyes. "We also have invented some amazing things as well."

"That I don't doubt." Draco coughed awkwardly, feeling like he might have spoken out of turn. He rushed to change the subject. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"Whatever you want to do" she replied.

"I heard some muggles on the street today talking about _going clubbing_. What does that mean?" Draco sat up closing his book.

"It is a place where people go to drink, dance to modern music that is played so loud that you have to yell to talk and in most cases to find a casual sexual partner."

"Oh. I don't think I would like that." Draco was shocked that such places existed.

"I don't think you would enjoy it either. Besides that is too many woman in a room that I would have to fight off."

Draco laughed. He stood up crossing the room. Gently pulling Hermione to her feet he said, "You know you have nothing to worry about."

"Yes I know" she said kissing his cheek. "That doesn't mean that woman will stop trying though. You are far too attractive for my own good."

Draco laughed heartily. "The funny thing is that you don't even realise how much attention you get, and how many men I have to scowl and sneer at to keep them away from you."

Hermione laughed now. "Just like the boy at the book shop."

"Exactly." Draco bent his head to kiss Hermione's lips. Draco continued, speaking barely above a whisper. "Do you mind if we just stay in tonight?"

"Not at all" Hermione smiled.

"Good. I don't feel like sharing you." Draco's voice had turned husky with desperation.

"How about we get some wine from the bar, order some snacks and play _I have never_?"

"Sounds good. I am interested to find out what that means."


	20. Chapter 20 - I have never

"I have never been drunk" Hermione stated, picking a particularly large chocolate coated strawberry.

Draco drank from his glass. "I have never been in love until you."

Hermione drank from her glass sheepishly. "I have never slept with someone I wasn't dating."

Draco drank deeply. "That one wasn't fair." Hermione giggled. "I have never been this happy."

Hermione lunged forward suddenly at Draco, kissing him roughly and hugging him tightly. Draco rolled Hermione onto her back, pressing himself against her as they continued to kiss.

"I am so happy that I get to do this with you forever" Draco said, speaking into Hermione's lips.

"Me too" Hermione smiled, kissing him again.

Hermione sighed softly as she walked out of the fire place and into the living room of Malfoy Manor. She could have stayed hidden away with Draco forever. She heard the flames burst into life once more as he joined her. Narcissa entered the room hurriedly having heard the floo network from the next room.

"Ah you both made it home safe. How was it?" she exclaimed pulling Draco into a firm hug.

"Yes mother. We had a wonderful holiday. We have many books to add to the library, thanks in most part to Hermione" Draco joked as Narcissa hugged Hermione in welcome.

"One can never own too many books" Narcissa stated.

"As I always say" Hermione said smiling broadly.

"I have invited a few people over for dinner, to celebrate your return."

"Mother, we were gone for two weeks on holiday. We weren't away fighting in a war."

"I know Draco, I am just so happy to have you home again."

Draco sighed knowing it was too late to cancel and wanting to make his mother happy.

Draco and Hermione entered the drawing room, having been informed of the arrival of guests. Ginny, Ron and Harry stood by the fire dressed for a formal dinner. Draco sighed audibly knowing that his mother had definitely turned their arrival home into a big deal. Hermione crossed the distance quickly to hug her three friends enthusiastically. Draco followed slowly and shook Harry and Ron's hand. Blaise shortly after entered the room, along with Mr and Mrs. Granger and Narcissa herself.

"Where's Teddy?" Draco heard Hermione ask.

"Molly is looking after him for us."

"How nice of her. I bet he is being stuffed with too much food as we speak" Hermione joked. The group laughed.

"Masters and Mistresses" a squeaky voice said from the doorway. "Dinner is served."

The crowd moved to the dining room. Narcissa had indeed gone to too much trouble. The room was lavishly decorated, including a welcome home sign, there was a violinist playing music softly in the background and the first course looked like it had been pulled straight out of a fine dining restaurant. Hermione and Draco were describing the less intermit parts of their honeymoon to eager ears. The group laughed as Hermione showed her reaction at discovering that the hotel they were staying in was owned by her husband's family, and there for by extension herself.

"And he was just so casual about it, just like everyone owns hotels all over the world" she laughed.

"My family owns a few business like that as well" Blaise divulged.

"It must be a Slytherin thing" Ron exclaimed.

"Must be" said Draco starring straight into Ron's eyes, a smug expression on his face. He threw his arm "casually" onto the back of Hermione's chair as he relaxed into his own; watching her lean into him absent mindedly as she talked animatedly to her parents. Draco could tell that Ron was still jealous about Hermione being with someone else. Out of Hermione's closest friends he was the least accepting of their relationship.

In hinge sight, Draco had stolen Hermione right out from under Ron. Draco watched Ron carefully from across the table. He was not at all good at hiding his emotions or reactions. Draco couldn't help himself, leaning forward he kissed Hermione on the cheek. He smiled gleefully as a new wave of jealousy showed itself on Ron's face. He wasn't sure why, but he felt that he would always find great pleasure in putting Ron in his place.

Draco watched as a drunk Ron hugged Hermione tightly goodbye, kissing her on the cheek, a little too closely to her mouth in his opinion. They fair-welled the last of their guests and headed to their bedroom to wash up before sleep. Hermione walked into the ensuite, removing her dress in full sight of him. Draco could tell that it had been on purpose that she didn't close the door. He took the hint and closed the distance between them quickly.

He kissed her neck and shoulder from behind, wrapping his arms around her middle. "You know if you wanted me to join you all you had to do was say so."

Hermione laughed softly. "But you got my meaning without me having to open my mouth."

"Touché".

Draco lifted Hermione onto the bench surrounding the sink and stood between her legs, kissing her feverishly. Hermione removed his shirt and pants with expert hands. They hurriedly removed their underwear. Hermione stopped to look at Draco from head to toe.

"You know, I don't think I could ever get tired of looking at you."

Draco smiled broadly. "Me either" he said capturing the back of her neck with his hand and pulling her lips into his own. Hermione bit his bottom lip playfully and he knew that this was not the time to take things slowly. He pulled Hermione closer to him and began to kiss down her body. Biting her thigh softly he smiled as she groaned and grabbed onto a chunk of his hair.

Draco lay in bed with Hermione curled up beside him, using his shoulder as a pillow. The shower had been pointless. Draco couldn't help but think about how Ron had acted with Hermione upon his departure. The more he thought about it the angrier he became. He had no right to touch his wife like that. He all but kissed her on the lips. Their mouths had been centimetres apart at most. Hermione stirred beside him.

"Are you okay?" she asked sleepily.

"Yeah" he lied.

"You're lying." Damn, she was like a human lie detector. "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking about weasel-bee."

" _Draco_ " Hermione said shocked.

"Sorry. Old habits die hard." He kissed her on the forehead.

"What about Ronald?"

"Just how he blatantly almost kissed you on the mouth when he left tonight."

"I'm sure his aim was just off because he had been drinking."

"I don't think so" Draco said, sliding out from under Hermione and sitting up, running his hand through his hair roughly. "He couldn't stop starring at you all night and every time I touched you or spoke to you he had a jealous look all over his face. He is still in love with you; do you know that?"

Hermione joined him in sitting up. She took Draco's hand in her own, holding it tightly and pressing it to her lips. "He can feel whatever he wants Draco. In the end you are my husband and absolutely nothing will change that. You are stuck with me and Ron will just have to move on."

Draco pulled Hermione into a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I guess I was probably partially to blame for tonight" Draco said hanging his head a little. He knew that Hermione would be annoyed at him.

"How?" she asked.

"I guess you could say that I baited him. I saw how it was affecting him and I kept doing things on purpose when I knew that he was looking."

"You're terrible Draco" said Hermione, shaking her head.

"I know; but he makes it so easy and entertaining. Like who gets annoyed when someone puts an arm around their own wife?"

"I know Draco. But can you just remember that he has been my friend for nearly the whole time that I have known about the wizarding world. I would like to keep it that way. Ron will move on; trust me. We have a lot of history and he hasn't found that other person yet. Besides all of that stuff, we both know that you two are the least accepting of each other out of the group of Gryffindor's and Slytherin's."

"That's because he acts like a total prat most of the time."

Hermione frowned. "Ron is a complicated man who isn't good at expressing emotions other than anger. You have to realise that for a very long time he only associated you with anger. It will take him longer to come around than everyone else."

"Not to mention he still believes completely that he deserves to be in my place. You honestly have no idea how hard it is to not punch him in the face when I see him look at you like that" Draco exclaimed.

Draco wasn't lying. On several occasions that night he had found himself using all of his will power not to jump the table and hit Ron. It had taken years for Draco to become a part of Hermione's world, and he wasn't going to take the chance of losing all he had worked for because of one Weasley who wouldn't understand their position with each other.

"Draco. I want you to look at me." He continued to avert his eyes, so Hermione pulled his face toward her own. " _You_ are my husband. No one else. There could be a line of guys all the way to Hogwarts of men who were in love with me and it would make no difference. I would still chose you. Ron will move on when he finds the right girl for him. If not, then that is his problem. Not mine; or yours. I know that it is frustrating for you, and I am pretty sure that there will always be a bit of tension between the two of you. However, on this issue... well it is a non issue. Ronald is not and he will not become a romantic partner of mine, and he knows that fully. He was at our wedding for Merlin's sake."

Draco hugged Hermione tightly, kissing her on the head. He knew that he had nothing to worry about, but it definitely helped hearing it. He would have to either ignore Ron's behaviour or have fun with it; and see it purely as fun and not take in Ron's actions.

"You should get back to sleep. We don't want you tired on your first day of work."

Hermione sighed. "But I'm wide awake now. Want to help me get sleepy again?" she said seductively, winking at him in the moon light.


End file.
